Progression
by sammie-dathan
Summary: This is about HiruMamo as they find their way in their romantic relationship.
1. Odd Confession

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

If I owned Eyeshield 21, HiruMamo should have happened but since it didn't, we could therefore conclude that I in fact don't own Eyeshield 21

* * *

><p>Mamori Anezaki, the angel of Tokyo was behaving odd that day. To be honest, she was slightly off for the couple of weeks. Of course, everyone who is anyone made it their sole mission to pry on her and ask what was going on. At first she found it overwhelming that a lot of people actually cared about her. But after almost half of the campus' population pried on her, she kind of took the whole thing out of proportion.<p>

Normally, the alleged devil of the Saikyoudai University or should I say whole Japan wouldn't care about things that doesn't involve American football. But she was and is her fucking manager and he associated her with every bits of the sport. So it was only logical for him to threaten every annoying person to just fuck off and they did.

Saikyoudai's American football clubhouse was empty except for the devil and the angel. Every member of the team was smart enough to leave the room as soon as an odd, short tempered Mamori and a gun-toting sadist Hiruma was inside the four wall room.

The two went on in their normal routines for the day. Not talking, or even having a glimpse of each other even for a second. No, they hadn't had a fight which was the most surprising thing of all. It's just that something was different between them, or at least that was what Mamori was thinking about. She took a pause from all of her paper work and sighed heavily.

The echo of the sigh made Hiruma paused for a millisecond and went back into typing into his laptop. His ears tweaked when he heard her stood up to leave the clubhouse. It was then he took his chance to close his laptop and blocked the door, stopping her trance.

"Spill" his voice was commanding.

Her body posture lumped, indicating that she was tired. But tired of what?

"I just wanna go home, Hiruma" her voice was soft that he almost didn't heard her.

He blew a bubble and popped it, as if trying to cover up the tension between them with the sound of his bubble popping. They both stood there at the front of the door with Hiruma blocking the way for at least a minute not knowing what to do or what to say. She shifted her weight between her two feet and he kept blowing those pesky bubbles.

"What do you want?!" she finally shouted, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at him in the process, looked directly at his eyes. It wasn't the first time that he saw her cry, but the scene was still mortifying in his soul. But he didn't let that fact get out of his poker face anyway. He was after all, Hiruma Youichi. _What's wrong _was what he wanted to say. _What can I do _was what should had left his mouth. But instead he said:

"Fucking spill it" and then she slapped him, hard. Just like the time he handed her that letter a year and so months ago back in high school. She was the only one who dared to slap him, twice. Before he could regain his composure, he felt her lips on his cheek.

"I like you Hiruma, that's what's wrong. I like you and I don't even know how or why. I just do."

It was then he grabbed her left wrist and handcuffed her along with his left wrist.

"Wha…"

"Tche. I'll give you 10 seconds to get the fuck out of this handcuff, if you can't then you're my fucking girlfriend." Then he opened the door behind him and got out of the clubhouse, dragging Mamori along of course.

"Hey stop moving!" Mamori stated between relief and annoyance.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	2. 1st down: Agreement

No Copyright Infringement Intended

I would be a billionaire right now if I own Eyeshield 21

* * *

><p>It had been a month since Mamori and Hiruma 'coupled up'. To say the least that nothing changed was the understatement of the century. Sure they were still at each other's throat but that was just it. It was as if they were back to square one, as if the confession incident didn't happened at all. Mamori on her defense did try to dance the waltz and bring up the topic, but everytime she did he would just say a witty remark and the attempt was long forgotten before it ever started. So you really can't blame her if she was starting to think that he was just playing with her, teasing her in the cruelest way that only Hiruma could pull off.<p>

It was supposed to be their alleged 1st month anniversary (not like Mamori was keeping track) when Hiruma just happened to call. At first she thought that he was calling because he finally wanted to clear things between them, but she was disappointed right away. He only called to say that he was dropping off some tapes for her to watch for their next game against Musashi's team. With a very deep sigh, she went out of her room and waited at the gates of her house. She'll get her answers, even if he didn't want to give it to her. She'll be damned if Hiruma Youichi was playing with the little strings of her heart.

It was already getting dark, she looked at her watch. She was waiting for him for almost 3 hours in front of her house. She laughed at that thought. Here she was just outside the comfort of her house, almost freezing to death waiting for her 'boyfriend' in their first month anniversary to drop off something that doesn't have anything to do with their relationship. She was starting to get desperate and stupid she mentally noted. Just as she decided to go inside her house, she heard a popping sound. There was no mistaking it. He's here.

"Tche" was the only thing that came out of his mouth when he saw her shivering from the harsh cold of the night. He carefully eyed her and then gave her a questioning look. _Stupid woman_ he thought to himself.

"About time you arrive Hiruma-kun"

Without any reply nor remorse, he handed her the tape and went on his merry way. But he was stopped from his track when she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

"Is it that fun? I know you want to keep up that devil image of yours but do you really have to play with my feelings Hiruma" again there was that soft voice she only reserved when she was hurting. Amidst all that emotion she was sprawling down, he snickered. He turned around and removed her hand gently from his shirt.

"Fucking girlfriend" he replied in the softest voice he could mustered. That got her out of her train of thoughts; he had just called her girlfriend. So it was not a dream, an imagination, a lie. They were really going out, right?

"Am I?" she asked away the lingering doubts she had. He looked at her sternly. He was sending a message to her. A message she couldn't quite decipher this time.

"What?" she asked once again.

"How fucking stupid can you fucking get!" he stated in a raised tone.

"Well if you were in my shoes I bet you'd be as stupid as I am!" she retorted back with the same raised tone.

"When we're fucking alone yes you are, but to everyone's knowledge you're just the fucking manager. In case you had gotten a fucking amnesia, I am Hiruma Youichi. I have fucking blackmail material to everone, including people who want to fucking hurt me" and then the realization hit her, hard. Why wasn't she able to think of that sooner? She was really getting stupid.

"It's a secret then."

"You finally got back your fucking brain to work." Then he left.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	3. 2nd down: Introduction

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Owning Eyeshield 21 is far fetched from the reality, so no I don't own this amazing manga.

* * *

><p>"Fuck no!" Hiruma said as he kept on shooting his gun directed to her which she deflected at ease with her trusty broom.<p>

"Hiruma it's just one…" she was interrupted with loud gun shots which was now directed to the clubhouse door. A couple of fleeing footsteps was heard together with a loud cry of fright.

"Fucking eavesdropper"

"Hiruma, I honestly think you're gonna get them killed one day." She said while sweeping the debris of the plastic bullets her secret boyfriend had used against her and the eavesdropper.

"Tche, they fucking deserve it for fucking slacking off.

"You better watch your language when you met my parents this Friday."

"I fucking said fucking NO!" he got his laptop and headed to the door.

"8pm at my house this Friday." She stated with a smile though he didn't saw it. He slammed the door with his feet.

0000000000

"When she got home from school that Friday night, their kitchen was a mess along with her frantic mother. It was the first time that Mamori was introducing a guy as her boyfriend to her boyfriend so her mother was anxious. She really couldn't tell why, but her mother was more nervous about meeting her boyfriend than her introducing the gun-toting maniac Hiruma as her boyfriend.

Of course she remembered that they both agreed or more like Hiruma imposed that they keep their relationship a secret to everyone. But Mamori was a good daughter and she never and I mean never keep any secret from her parents especially her mother. So when her mother asked her about Mamori being too chirpy the other day, it just burst out of her mouth like one of Hiruma's grenade.

When she told him about it, a vein popped at his head. He was beyond angry, he was outraged. No scratch that he was beyond outraged that he almost blew up the engineering department building in their university. It took a week before he could approach him again without getting the deadliest death glare he had given in his entire life. The whole team even noticed the hostility but they never question Mamori about it. And they weren't suicidal enough to ask Hiruma what was going on. Even the fucking dread didn't pry on their business.

As soon as Hiruma was starting to get back to normal with her, the first thing that came out of her mouth (of course they were alone) was that her mother agreed to keep the secret if he agreed to meet with them (her parents). That explains their battle the other day.

"Mamori darling, what time is he coming?

"Uhm, I…he…didn't tell me" if he was coming in the first place. She wanted to add that last part but seeing her mother this work up, she decided not to. She'll just have to keep on calling him until she could force him to come.

0000000000

It was almost 7:30 when their phone rang. She raced down the stairs to answer it half expecting that it was Hiruma. But she was slightly disappointed when she heard her father's voice.

"Oh Mamori I can't make it for dinner. I got held up in the office, I hope Hiruma doesn't mind."

"It's ok dad. He hasn't arrived yet anyway. I'll tell mom. Okay goodbye. Take care."

As if in cue, the doorbell rang as soon as she put the phone down. _It's got to be him_ she thought to herself. She will kill him if he doesn't show up. But instead of seeing Hiruma on the other side of the door, she instead saw a delivery boy holding a bouquet of flower was addressed to her mother, which she took anyway given that she was busy adding the final touches at the dinner table. After signing the paper, she walked to the kitchen and handed her mother the flower.

"Looks like you got an admirer mom." She said taking the note that was placed carefully in the bouquet.

"What does it say?"

"That's odd. It's from Hiruma. Dear Anezaki-san. Sorry for the trouble but something came up and I'm afraid that I'm going to be several minutes late. Hiruma." Her gripped on the flower tightened. She was furious, not because she didn't receive a lovely flower like her mother, but because he was going to be late and he didn't told her and the fact that she was calling him the whole time which by the way wasn't answered.

"Speaking of late, where is your father?"

"He just called. He said he can't make it.

"Well, can't help it. I guess we're man less tonight then."

Almost automatically their front door was kicked open which sent them running towards it. Much to their surprise, Hiruma was standing there with his wicked grin pasted at his face. On his right shoulder was a gun while on the other shoulder was a man tied in a rope with a duct tape sealing his mouth. It took several seconds for the scene to register in Mamori's mind.

"Dad?"

"Shall we start dinner Mrs. Anezaki-san." He stated as he drop Mamori's father on the floor hard.

"We shall." Madori said as if seeing her husband being tight to a rope and her daughter's boyfriend bringing him in such a state was a recurring scenario to her.

"Hiruma!" Mamori finally scolded him.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	4. 3rd down: Name

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

I'm a poor college student, so no i can't buy the rights to Eyeshield 21

* * *

><p>Nearing almost 3 months into their secret relationship, and still the angel and the demon hadn't actually done anything regular couples did. They never held hands even in private, never talk about how their day went as they see each other almost every hour because of Amefuto. Never have they even kiss, except that confession incident where Mamori kissed Hiruma's cheek right after she slapped him. Heck they don't even have phone conversations at night since they were busy with Amefuto or school stuff. Even in private moments, in the sanctuary of the four walled clubhouse had they never played the role as a girlfriend and boyfriend, just their usual role, the manager and the quarterback.<p>

Much to Hiruma's surprise, Mamori didn't whine about it. No she was perfectly happy the way they were, after all Hiruma did show up at the dinner with her parents. And that meant that he was serious about their secret relationship to the extent of forcing her father to come to dinner even if he had more work to do at his office. In his own way, Hiruma was sweeter than most boys she had ever met. After that night, she decided to just let things go smoothly as it would. In time Hiruma will unravel and tore his defense wall slowly to her, with a little encouraging on her part that is. Yes, she will not push at least not at once.

"What the fuck are you smiling about, fucking manager? Had you finally lost your fucking mind?" he stated with a knowing tone as he reviewed the cards he was intending to use against Ouju next week.

"Nothing, Hiruma-kun. Want some more coffee?" she offered getting his empty cup and hers. She swayed her hips on the way to the sink as a tune run in her head.

"What did they say?" he inquired. She was startled with his question and she heard him snickered with her reaction. _So he did care about what they think_. She placed the mugs at the sink carefully and turned around, looking at Hiruma who was looking right back at her with his gorgeous eyes. Her cheeks turned bright crimson red automatically, how he was able to pull off this kind of reaction on her she could never know.

"Oi are you fucking deaf"

"I heard you Hiruma-kun" he gave her a questioning look saying to just say whatever it was her parents thought of him. Of course he cared what her parents think about her. She was his fucking girlfriend for crying out loud. So that's why he had to make a scene like he did, because if they were going to like him, they better like him as he is. Not some lovable young sappy man who pretends to be all kind as a façade but was scheming bastards on the inside. He had to lay it all out to them, the scheming bastard, gun-toting maniac, bluff telling sadist, Amefuto spartan player as he is and he did.

"They said you're unique and that as long as I won't get into trouble it's ok if we are what we are. And they promised not to tell anyone about you know, us."

"Tche. Hurry up with the fucking coffee fucking manager." And with that the topic was drop off.

"I have a proper name Hiruma-kun. How would you like if I call you such an offensive name."

"I fucking dare you, fucking creampuff monster." He teased and she blushed the second time around, so she decided to get back into washing the cups.

He was right, she could never use an offensive term to him, and she can't even say one curse. And she would never downgrade herself just to prove a point to Hiruma which he would likely ignore. No, she just had to think of a way into calling him something that she knows he would likely to get angry about. Then an idea popped in her head. She just had to make the timing right and she knew just when.

"Here you go, Youichi-kun" she said as she placed the coffee right in front of him. The sudden use of his name made him stopped at whatever he was doing with his laptop. He eyed the coffee, refusing to look at her directly. He refused to let her win this round, his pride refused to. But before he could think of a way to get back at her for surprising him, she said something else which he didn't quite catch except the word Youichi-kun again.

"Thank you, Mamori-san." Her surprised face didn't disappoint him. After all Hiruma Youichi never say thank you.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	5. 4th down: Hands

No Copyright Infringement Intended

Eyeshield 21 will never be owned by me.

* * *

><p>They were at her house, going over the play Hiruma had prepared earlier that day against Ouju. It was only the second time that he had gone inside the Anezaki residence but he immediately felt at home. Her parents weren't at home yet at the time, it was after all still early. They had left the clubhouse after the name teasing they had played. Each didn't know just what lead them walking to her house. They were just drinking their coffee then the next thing that happened was Mamori getting up and Hiruma following suite. Not a word being spoken on the way. It's like they had this understanding that they needed to be alone in a safer area.<p>

Maybe it had something to do with the undeniable tension that had developed over an hour ago. That same tension came between then when she had called him by his given name and was further cemented with his response of her given name.

Mamori was blinking while looking down at the cards in her hands. To be honest, she wasn't in the right state of mind to offer any kind of help to Hiruma with Amefuto at the moment. How could she when all she could think about was how sexy her name sounded right out of his mouth. She was too deep into her train of thoughts that she didn't manage to notice his long fingers took the cards away from her.

"Fucking girlfriend you're useless to me if you keep spacing out" he remarked.

"Sorry Hiruma-kun" she apologized. He shortened the distance between them as he leaned forward to her right ear.

"I fucking like it better if you fucking call me Youichi" that statement made her blush. So he didn't mind her calling him by his given name.

"Only if you call me by my own name."

"Why? You don't fucking like my fucking endearment to you, fucking girlfriend?" he teased her even more which made her blush harder. He sat upright and held his gun, cleaning it slowly. She noticed how his hands caressed the said gun gently as if it was the most delicate thing in the world. How careful he was, how his long fingers lined the rough edges of the deadly weapon. It made her wonder just how it felt like being held by Hiruma just like that.

"Oi, you're spacing out again!" he scolded her. "Slacking off are we? Kekekeke"

"I am not slacking off Youichi-kun. And besides it's as if you're any better. All you've done since we arrived at my house is clean that stupid gun of yours." She retorted back at him with a firm gaze.

"Would you rather have me clean something else then, fucking Mamori?" There it ws again, her name escaping his mouth. The thought even made her feel nauseous. What overwhelming power he had over her. Everything about him was distracting her at the moment. And it wasn't much of any help that they were alone in her house. _No Mamori you are not going to think of doing anything inappropriate with Youichi even if he is your boyfriend_, she scolded herself.

"Can I hold your hand?" he gave her a questioning look. Did she just said that out loud? He plastered a wide grin in his face. Dropping his gun on his side (they were squatting on the floor at the living room) he held her right hand with his left one, intertwining each finger. She flinched at the coldness of his hands but she took his' anyway.

"You could have fucking said sooner fucking girlfriend, instead of slacking off on your job." He grabbed his laptop with his free right hand, refusing to let his left hand go of Mamori's hand.

"Again I'm not slacking off Hiruma-kun."

"You have to cut back on your creampuff days fucking manager. Your hands are getting stuffy with all that juck you're eating."

"I am not getting fat if that was what you were implying!"

"Kekekeke"

They continued holding hands anyway, until he had left the house for the evening.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	6. 5th down: Witness

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

I'm still writing at fanfiction right? So no I still don't own Eyeshield 21.

* * *

><p>Sena should have called first before heading towards Mamori's house that day. He should had asked his childhood friend first. He should have been out with Suzuna. He should have done other things than visit Mamori that day.<p>

When he arrived at his destination, he had heard Mamori giggling. Now Mamori giggling was a normal thing. What wasn't normal was a certain familiar voice laughing maniacally with her. He blinked once, twice, thrice. Sena was certain he knew who that voice belonged to, but there was just no way were he here at his childhood friend's house laughing along with her.

His worst nightmare was affirmed when he heard Anezaki-san's voice calling Mamori and the guy for snacks. That guy eating snacks, what a horror! It was unheard for. The only thing that that man eats for snacks was his sugarless gum.

As soon as he heard footsteps away from the door, he let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding. When his soul had settled back on his own body, he found the courage to peek inside the house. Hearing his name was one thing, but seeing him there in a flesh with a genuine smile was another thing. To top it all he saw Mamori feeding the guy with a creampuff. A creampuff! And then as if it wasn't enough, she kissed the guy's cheek when he swallowed the bite he had. A kiss! He almost fainted right in the spot which caused him to break a flower vase near him.

Sena saw the guy's ears tweak. He had heard him. He was a dead man. To say that he panicked was an understatement. He did more than panicked, for the lack of word he had classified himself anxiously panicked dead meat. Where he got that term he didn't know. But at the moment he didn't care.

Sena might have been standing there for a couple of seconds because the next thing he knew, a gun was being pointed at rhe back of his head. He saw clear as day the maniac grin on the demon's face though only reflected back by the window in front of him.

"Hiruma-san"

"Keep your mouth shut." There was an or else being implied on that statement. Sena knew what Hiruma wanted him to keep his mouth sealed. But what he didn't get was what Hiruma was doing in Mamori's house to begin with.

"Youichi you are not to point a gun on Sena!" Mamori came running towards Sena. Protecting him as if he was still that weak guy he had been ages ago. Some things really don't change.

"Tche, fucking mother hen" Hiruma exclaimed and went back inside the house.

"Mamori-neechan..."

"Sena you'd be a good boy now and keep what you saw as a secret between as okay?" Again there was an or else being implied there. He gulped hard. Having Hiruma hunt you down was scary alone, adding Mamori on that list was suicidal.

"Of course"

"Great! Why don't you go home and rest now? I bet you're tired." There was another message being implied in there. Sena didn't need to be a genius to figure it all out. So he did was he was told. He went home and tried his best to forget all about what he saw that day.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	7. 6th down: Kiss

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Maybe I'll buy the rights to Eyeshield 21, if I could get rich that is.

* * *

><p>"What are you fuckers slacking off! Get back to fucking training!" a loud gun shots were heard accompanied with shrieks from the Saikyoudai Wizards members.<p>

"Hiruma-kun they weren't slacking off. And please could you stop being so hard on them, they need a break or two from your Spartan ways of training." Mamori said handling him a bottle of water.

"Doing my fucking job now are you fucking manager? Kekekeke "he retorted with a smirk grabbing the water in the process. For a minute their hands brush that made Mamori turned crimson red in an instant.

She turned away from him immediately, embarrassed that she had just blushed over a simple thing. She knew that if he saw her, he would never let it down. Mamori sat at the bench near Hiruma and started continued taping their training. Surprisingly, the demon had become silent, so she decided to look up at him and see what was going on. It was as if he knew she was already looking because he immediately gestured something with their hand signals.

Mamori then nodded and walked back to the clubhouse, knowing that he would come after her after 5 minutes. To kill time, she decided to clean the changing room. There were plenty of shirts just lying around. She sighed heavily; this is what she gets for choosing to work with a bunch of guys. She was halfway through her self-imposed chore when she heard the door slammed. He was here. Not wanting to look like a desperate girlfriend, she then continued her little chore. Footsteps were finding its way towards her and she can't help but blush. Seriously how many times can a girl blush in one afternoon?

He might had been smirking at her back, taunting her with the prolongation of what was about to come. In all honesty she didn't even have the slightest idea why she was being called inside the clubhouse. All he ever did hand signal was to meet him in the clubhouse in 5 minutes.

"Fucking mother hen" was all he said. That got her attention successfully as she turn around to see that he was in fact smirking. He did not have his gun with him, he wasn't even chewing gum. He was just there standing, mocking her.

"What do you need Hiruma-kun?"

"It's fucking Youichi, fucking Mamori" he walked nearer, that had her almost stumbling back. Good thing for his fast reflexes, he was able to grab her wrist before she come tumbling down the pile of stinky shirts. He made a mental note to force the team members to clean up to themselves. His fucking girlfriend wasn't their slave.

"You do realize you just use a curse against your name Youichi-kun"

"So?!"

"What do you need to talk about that had to be in private?" she inquired.

"You!" with one swift motion, he pulled Mamori closer to him, only inches away from each other's body.

"Eh?"

"Fucking stop blushing fucking manager. You're fucking obvious." he commanded with a demeaning voice.

"Well I can't help it Youichi. I am your girlfriend after all."

"Then fucking get your act together. The fucking dread had been fucking eyeing me suspiciously. If fucking word gets out, you'll be fucking haunted!" he scolded her. It was not the first time that he raised his voice against her but it felt new altogether. Maybe because she saw the genuine feeling of Hiruma as he was scolding her. He was dead serious.

"Sorry! Next time I'll try harder to avoid you!" she replied with equal pitch of her voice. She knew he was concern of her well-being but he did not have to say it as if she was some hopeless damsel in distress.

"Fuck that will only raise suspicion fucking manager."

"You know well that I can't control the amount of blood that come rushing to my cheeks!" he blink for a while. She thought she finally hit a nail in that thick head of his, but was proven wrong when he wiped away something from his face.

"Quit showering saliva on me!" Now that made her feel embarrassed. There she was angry beyond angry and then it had just to be ruined by her saliva. She apologized with their telepathy, which had been replied with a knowing smirk. Oh that jerk!

Realizing that he was still holding her wrist she yanked it away from him. But his grip proved to be stronger than she realized. Mamori looked up at him again, it was then she knew he was planning something. Something horrible she guessed.

Hiruma lifted his free hand and placed it at the back of her head. She closed her eyes for the unknown pain. But no one was more surprise than her when she felt something else. It wasn't pain, it wasn't torture, it was his lips on her lips. It took her that 3 seconds glitch to realize the unfathomable occurrence. He was kissing her, for the first time. She was having her first kiss!

She noted how soft his lips were. How that kiss sent tingling sensation down her spine. How she needed something more than just a peck on the lips. But as fast as the kiss began, it halted as sudden as it did.

Hiruma released her wrist from his tight grip and started walking away from her.

"What was that for?" she manage to question.

"A fucking lesson to stop you from turning into a red balloon." Then he slammed the door. If he was going to give him kisses as a lesson for blushing, she didn't mind it at all.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	8. 7th down: Hug

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

No, still didn't bought Eyeshield 21.

* * *

><p>Final game of the Rice Bowl, Saikyoudai Wizards and Enma University was battling each other. The score was a tie in 21-21, it was 3rd down of Saikyoudai with no more than 1 minute to go and still 52 yards away from the goal post.<p>

If the 60 yard magnum was there, kicking the ball may entitle them the winner of the bowl but alas he wasn't. Besides it wasn't like the devil quarterback would be that predictable. No even with Musashi there, he would never have a kick as his last play. There was enough time for Enma to make a comeback. He knew that for sure, after all he was the one who taught those fucking shrimps that as long as the clock doesn't hit zero, they can still win. They would make a comeback for sure.

Hiruma looked at his side, wasting as much possible time for the last huddle. They will just have to run, just 7 yards more and they would get another offensive round. In the corner of his eye, he saw Mamori writing something on the paper. He knew what it was, so knowing they have one time out left he called for one.

Everyone was astonished as to the sudden timeout. Even Hiruma's teammates were taken aback with his drastic actions but choose not to question him. Only the Agon dared to but he was ignored by Hiruma.

"Oi fucking manager, what the fuck is it this time?"

"They're changing tactics Hiruma."

"Of course they are. We're fucking tied."

"No, I mean they are changing tactics" Hiruma then realized what she was trying to say. So he sat down on the bench near her and look at what she was scribbling down her paper. To his surprise she wasn't just observing Enma's play, she had already made a plan on counter-attack on the team. He smiled inwardly with satisfaction.

"Kekekeke, they're dead meat!"

ooooooooooo

"Set, hut, hut, hut!" Yamato shouted. Yes you read it right Yamato was playing the quarterback as Hiruma was positioned as a wide receiver along with Taka and Ukyo. Sena guarded Ukyo, Riku was eyeing Hiruma while Monta guarded Taka. Yamato positioned himself to throw the ball which he did, to a place where no receiver was positioned. And it was caught by Agon, moments ago he was just on the line. What the?

All of Enma's defense came rushing towards the Agon. But they were beaten by his good like impulse.

TOUCHDOWN! 28-21

Mamori can't help it but jump for joy. Joy that their team had won their 2nd Rice Bowl championship and joy because the play she had come up with actually worked. After both the players of Enma and Saikyoudai shook hands, Mamori out of the blue raced towards Hiruma and gave him a big hug that caused them to stumble down backwards.

All of the players including the spectators looked at Mamori dumbfounded. Was she suicidal enough to give Hiruma the demon a hug nonetheless in front of national television?

"What gives damn woman!" Hiruma shouted under her. It was then they both realized just what position they were in. With the speed of light, she straightened herself and stood right away. She congratulated the rest of the team nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. As they saw Hiruma regain back his composure, everyone decided to shrugged the scene off their minds.

oooooooooo

Just outside the changing room, Mamori held a hand in front of the door. She was contemplating on knocking or just barge in uninvited. After all she knew he was already alone in their. She shook her head, what if he wasn't done changing yet? That would make things even more awkward as it already is. There was no way around it, she just had to knock.

No voice responded, so she finally had the guts to open the door. There he saw sitting right across the door a grinning Hiruma wearing a dark blue colored shirt and a black tight jeans.

"Sorry about earlier, I couldn't contain my happiness."

"Getting used to physical contact are we, fucking Mamori?"

She did not say anything. He signaled her to close the door and she did.

"You fucking owe me dinner. I nearly had a fucking concussion due to the fall. You were fucking heavy"

"You and I both know that I'm not heavy!"

"With that many creampuffs you had eaten before the game I won't be fucking surprise if you had gain 10 kilos. Kekekeke"

"I did not eat creampuffs before..." she was interrupted when he kissed her on the lips.

"Hmm, tastes like creampuffs to me." he stated with a wide grin. With his left hand he took the devil notebook from his pocket. Though she was his girlfriend, it didn't mean that she was safe from that notebook. Just as he was about to write something down, a broom smack him in the head (where it came from no one knows).

"Jerk!" she took it as her time to leave.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	9. 8th down: Barricade

No Copyright Infringement Intended

* * *

><p>Mamori had started inviting Hiruma at their house for Christmas Eve the day after the final game of the Rice Bowl. It was still 10 days away, but it wouldn't hurt to remind him every now and then. Okay maybe she did remind him every single day but who could blame her? The guy practically scowled at her invitation, as if celebrating the holidays is some viral disease. Besides it would be their first Christmas together as a secret couple.<p>

"Youichi-kun it's just Christmas Eve it's not like it's the end of the world!" she started an argument. She really didn't wanted to raise her voice so as not to wake her parents or the neighbors. It was already late in the evening almost midnight and she was still on the phone with Hiruma.

"Don't you dare hung up on me Youichi!" she kept on talking, he wasn't responding anyway. He was just silent on the other line, only Cerberus furious bark could be heard. She knew he had handed the phone to Cerberus only to be eaten. He always do that, he had plenty of spare phones anyway. A beep sounded on the other end indicating that the line was off. The poor phone was traveling its way at Cerberus stomach only to be made a poop tomorrow.

She threw her phone on her bed. That jerk! He really did hang up on her. The nerve! It's times like this where she wondered why she put up with him. Wouldn't it be easier if she break up with him? Besides no one knew except her parents that they were dating so it wouldn't be awkward.

Mamori rolled on her bed. Hah, who was she kidding? She couldn't find the urge to do that. She was in love with him period. Wait what? Did she just think what she thinks she did?

"I love Hiruma?" As far as she know she like Hiruma. When did she start loving him? Of course given the fact that they were dating it would only be natural for her to love him but still. She put a hand on her forehead. I really am losing it she murmured. As she was lost in her thoughts, a knock came by in her window. Dismissing it as her imagination she chose to ignore it. It was then when a gush of wind came inside her room that she realized it wasn't her imagination.

"Fucking girlfriend next time I come knocking at your window, fucking open it." He said with a slightly angry tone. He looked down at her, who blinked at him as if he was not real. Then an idea popped in his head. He leaned towards her, carefully placing his hands on the bed on each side of her head for support, and then shortened the distance between them.

"You're not fucking dreaming fucking girlfriend" he remarked as he closed the distance between them. It was supposed to be a light kiss just like the usual, but he was taken aback when she kissed him back. She was getting bolder, maybe he was rubbing on her.

He was about to end the kiss when Mamori's hands found its way in his head deepening their lip contact even further. Being a gentleman as he is he used his strength to retrieve his lips from her.

"Youichi-kun!" she shouted shocked that he forcefully ended their kiss.

"Getting bolder are we?" that comment stung a bit. Wasn't she allowed to be bold sometimes? Surely he did not expect her to be a submissive girlfriend did him?

She sat upright at her bed, refusing to look at him. If all he was going to do was just tease her, he could have waited until tomorrow.

"What are you doing here?"

"The fucking dog pooped on my bed. I'm sleeping on your bed" he imposed and launched himself on the bed causing the mattress to rock up and down.

"What? No!" she shouted so loud that it would be a surprise if her parents didn't hear her. They were just next door by the way. She was trying to push him out of the bed when her bedroom door opened. She mentally slapped herself for not locking.

"Darling is everythi...Hiruma-kun nice to see you." Madori said in her usual tone. If she was angry or surprise she didn't let it show.

"I would fucking say the same, if you're fucking daughter wasn't stuffing her flush toys at my face!" it was his sarcasm talking.

"Now Mamori."

"Mom I can explain. He just barged in inside my bedroom. He wasn't supposed to be her I promise. He was leaving." she was desperately asking for Hiruma to back her up but alas it was futile.

"Would you like to stay the night Hiruma-san?" Madori-san inquired in a motherly way.

"What the fuck do you think?"

"Very well I'll be getting you more pillows then. Mamori tends to take the entire pillow when she sleeps." Madori joked as she closed the door behind her.

"Mom!"

"Kekekeke"

"Unbelievable! First you hung up on me now you're imposing in my own bedroom. You really are a jerk!" Mamori complained as she keep on hitting Hiruma with a pillow.

"Oi, fucking stop that!" she continued hitting him anyway. She was so determined to hurt Hiruma that she didn't even, notice her mom coming back and placing a bunch of pillows, on her study table.

She was out of breath when she stopped, which Hiruma took as a cue to stand up and walk towards the additional pillows. She eyed him cautiously as he threw a pillow at her face. The same way he throws a football.

"TOUCHDOWN" he shouted with gun fires. In an instant her room smelled of gun powder just like him. She was not worried about the roof on her bedroom, after all she has this unexplained ability to turn things to bulletproof. What she was worried about was their neighbor waking up, and calling for the police. Now that would make headlines.

"You're sleeping on the floor!" she demanded.

"Hell no! I didn't fucking walk here just to sleep on the floor. I'd rather fucking sleep in another hotel"

"Then sleep at a hotel!" her blood was starting to boil. Even at night whem they are alone they were still fighting.

"Fuck no! This here is free lodging and breakfast. I'll be damned if I fucking pass this up."

"There's no way you're sleeping beside me. Who knows what you might do to me" She placed a hand on her chest, protecting herself from her demonic boyfriend. Sure they were dating but there was no way she would be sleeping with him anytime soon even if she did in fact love him.

"Whatever I do to you, I know you'll fucking like it" he was teasing.

"Pervert!" she threw a new round of pillows towards him. He caught some of it while some hit him hard on the face. With the pillows in hand, he slowly made his way near her. He plopped on the other side of the bed and made a pillow barricade with it in between them.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to sleep" was his only response.

Hiruma might not be the most gentle and caring person she ever met, but he knew how to respect her. And that made him in his own way a gentleman.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	10. 9th down: Christmas

No Copyright Infringement Intended

I'm still writing ain't I?

* * *

><p>Hiruma came at around 6 in the afternoon, 3 hours earlier than what she had said. He was wearing the school uniform which annoyed her. She was expecting him to at least wear something formal, not a suit but somewhat near that. He had worn suits before so what was he up to now?<p>

"Good afternoon Hiruma-san" Mamori's mother stated excitedly as she prepared some snacks for their early visitor. Mamori came down the stairs and gave Hiruma a discontented gaze. She walked up to him, ready to scold but her mother bet her to it by requesting her presence in the kitchen. The scolding would have to wait for now.

"Fuck!" both the female Anezaki heard Hiruma cursed with an angry tone. They both flinch at sudden unpoliteness. Not that they weren't used to Hiruma's favorite word, it was that there was more meaning in the way he said it that time.

The moment Mamori was done with her task, she accompanied her boyfriend on the couch.

"You're gonna spoil the holidays with your attitude Youichi." she stated in a matter of factly tone. He grabbed the cup at the table and sip his coffee, ignoring his girlfriend. He kept on occupying himself with his laptop which gave him more reasons to cuss under his breath.

"Why are you so grumpy?" she asked in her motherly tone and scooted nearer. He eyed her, warning not to come to close or the bomb will explode. But she was gutsy, she didn't mind the warning besides he wouldn't do anything bad to her it was the holidays after all.

"Why do you always fucking butt in in my business fucking woman! And you're fucking close get the hell away from me!" the bomb just exploded. It hurt her the way he said it, as if he really mean it. It was like he was getting it out from his chest not the usual witty remark made from his mind.

"That's it! Get out!" she snapped. She forcefully grabbed his wrist dragging him towards the door. "If you don't like the holidays you don't have to spoil it to others!" she concluded as she slammed the door right in his face. He didn't move an inch after that. He just stood there expectedly. It wasn't until 10 minutes had passed that he decided to go home.

oooooooooo

The Anezaki family had started their yearly tradition on Christmas Eve when the doorbell rang. They all looked at each other dumbfounded. Certainly they weren't expecting a visitor, well technically they were but Mamori kicked him out of the house hours before the celebration. Mamori thought she had gone out of proportion for blowing up at Hiruma like that but still it's not like he didn't deserve it.

It was Mamori's father who went to the door. Half ready to scold if it was Hiruma on the other side, he prepared his lungs. But there was no Hiruma, in fact no one was there just a huge teddy bear sitting there with a bouquet of flowers at one hand and a box of creampuffs on the other. The huge teddy bear kept on saying 'Merry Christmas fucking girlfriend'. Upon seeing the gift, Mamori felt all her anger melt like ice. She looked at her parents, asking for permission to go out and look for him. They nodded in approval that made her burst out of the door almost knocking down the huge teddy bear.

Mamori was panting for air. She was at the park when she face palmed herself, she didn't know just where Hiruma live. She knew Kurita and Musashi knew where he was staying, but alas to her luck she did not bring with her, her phone. Stupid she muttered the word in deep frustration. She just didn't left her phone due to her in a hurry, she also left her jacket. She was starting to freeze not to mention she broke a heel.

"If you're fucking looking for me you're not doing a fucking good job fucking girlfriend"

"Youichi" she ran to him and gave him a big hug. She didn't mind who would see them, it was dark and snowing. She could just bluff her way out of this one.

"Fucking go home, you're fucking freezing" he said as he offered her a coat. She was surprised to see that it was her coat. Of course he wasn't wearing one.

"Why do you have my coat?"

"Your fucking mother called me" she smiled and broke the hug. He really do care.

"I love you Youichi"

Hiruma snickered at first but couldn't contain himself and laughed hysterically. She should have taken offense on his reaction but she didn't. It was a typical Hiruma moment. He would just laugh at something he knew was unbelievable and it was in fact unbelievable. Who would have thought that an angel would fall in love with the demon itself? And there's this the aftermath of his laugh. He would state the obvious but agree.

"I already fucking know that, fucking manager."

"Eh?"

"People get fucking stupid when they're fucking in love." he blew a gum. He was not bluffing; it was true she was starting to get stupid. She was stupid for running out in the cold at Christmas Eve with not a protection for the cold when she didn't even have the slightest idea where to go. Both stupid and ridiculous.

"Let's fucking go, I'll fucking walk you home."

"You're still spending the night with us."

"Tche"

"You're entitled to."

"Fucking shut up" they walked home holding hands.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	11. 10th down:Girl's Day Out

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

I apologize for this chapter because it has more conversation than usual and I can't seem to remember the name of Mamori's friends. So sorry if I disappointed you people all over the world.

* * *

><p>"...I'd say 11" Ako said. The rest of Mamori's friend agreed with a nod. She was only half listening to their conversation so she really didn't have any clue what they were talking about.<p>

"Earth to Mamori-chan" her other friend spoke trying to get Mamori back to the world of the living.

"Mou, sorry what were we talking about?"

"That!" all friends said in unison. "You've been acting strange lately, does it have something to do with that demon?"

"What do you guys mean?"

"You've been spacing out more, you hadn't talked much though we hadn't seen you for ages and you hadn't spent the holidays with us. Is Hiruma behind this strangeness?"

"No, no it's something else entirely. I just have been busy lately."

"With what exactly? You had just won..." but Mamori was out of the conversation again. They were right; it had something to do with the demon. She hadn't seen him since their dinner at Christmas Eve in their house and it was 4 days ago. He hadn't shown up at school or practice. It was so unlike him to miss practice without telling her first. She had tried calling him but he never answered, well it was given that he had a lot of cellphone but she had almost all his numbers anyway.

At the corner of her eye she thought she saw Hiruma passed by the cafe. She shook her head, she was starting to hallucinate. The door at the cafe opened and Suzuna came inside. The moment the skate lover girl saw Mamori she came rolling down their table.

"Good morning Mamo-nee!" she said with her usual giddy voice. Mamori's friends looked confused, what was this girl doing here?

"Eh, Suzuna-chan, what are you doing here?"

"I saw Younii earlier, staring at the cafe. So when I saw you I went inside"

"Eh, you saw Yo, uhm Hiruma-san?"

"Yeah, but he fled right away when he saw me. Tell me Mamo-nee did you had a fight with Younii? I heard he had been missing or deliberately missing for 4 days?" Mamori's friends can't help but butt in the conversation.

"Hiruma had been missing?!"

"Well, isn't it good news!"

"No wonder Tokyo had been more peaceful lately." Suzuna blinked as if seeing Mamori's companion for the first time since she entered the cafe. Then she smiled and greeted them, they invited her to stay with them for a while.

"Youichi" Mamori muttered under her breath as her friends talk about things she couldn't care less at the time. Where was her boyfriend exactly? And what was he doing staring at her in the cafe when he could have just called her! What in the world is he doing?

The last time he had been out of her radar was back in highschool when he went to America without saying a word. But even that trip only lasted for 2 days and he was spying on the American dream team. There were no talks about a world youth cup so he's definitely not spying. What if? No, they were only Second years, they had a year left before they graduate.

Mamori's phone vibrated, jolting her out of her own brain. Her friends looked at her, to which she apologized. She excused herself from them and she went to the bathroom to pick up her phone. An unknown caller was posted at the screen. Silently she hoped it was her boyfriend. She pressed the answer button, and then went inside a cubicle upon hearing Hiruma's voice. Half of her was relieved that he was finally calling and half was annoyed that he only called her now.

"Where were you?! I thought something bad had already happened to you!" she scolded through her phone. She didn't mind at the moment to whoever was going to hear her fuming.

"Kekekeke, no one fucking asked you to fucking worry about me" he laughed on the other line. She listened intently on the background noise, trying to find out just where in the world he is but failed to do so. She didn't have his amazingly pointed elf ears.

"Just tell me!" she was starting to get irritated with the game he was playing. He tche'd and went silent. Maybe he was a bit guilty for disappearing like thin air to her; maybe just maybe she was slightly ever so slightly rubbing off to him.

"I'm in your fucking house, damn it! Be home at 8 pm I'll be fucking waiting. Don't you fucking be late, fucking Mamori" then he hung up. He was on her house, waiting for her. If he thinks showing up on her house would fix everything well he was so wrong. Mamori won't be a wimp on this one issue. No she would stand firmly and have her way on this one.

She looked at her watch; it was still 6 in the afternoon too early to head home. After all she didn't want to seem desperate to see him even if she was. If she does that, he'd think that he won the argument long before it was even started. No, she decided to make him wait a bit longer than 8 pm, she did waited for him for good 4 days without a word from him.

"What were you girls talking about?" Mamori said in a happier tone when she had rendezvous with her companion. The girls eyed each other cautiously, contemplating if telling Mamori was a good idea. That even made her more curious, there was no reason for her to be distracted anymore.

"What?"

"Mamoni do you have a boyfriend you're not talking about?" it was Suzuna-chan who had the courage to ask, certain that she would not do anything that will cause harm to them. Mamori was at loss for words shocked.

"Where did you get that ridiculous notions?" trying hard to keep up her poker face. She made a mental note to force Hiruma to teach her his famous unbreakable poker face.

"I have sources" Suzuna replied smugly. By sources does she mean Sena? Oh that poor boy was getting it, not from her but from her other half. Yes, he would allow Hiruma to scare the wits out of her childhood friend just this once.

"No, I would never keep a secret as big as that to you girls." she twitched with the lie she just made. That was one lie down for her record, and many more to follow.

"Oh really?" Ako joined in. She was giving her, her infamous i-know-you're-lying stare.

"Yeah!" she replied in an instant making her look defensive which she was.

"So no one would disapprove if we go on a karaoke with a few college guys."

"What? I can't! I have to go home by 8."

"So you do have a boyfriend!" they all accused her as if she was caught stealing a bread.

"Fine I'll go! But I still have to go home by 8" Mamori gave in.

oooooooooo

It was already 8:30; Hiruma would have been fuming by now. In Mamori's defense she did try and emphasized on try to get out of there but Suzuna tricked her into staying. They were even cunning enough to take her phone away from her; she knew Hiruma would have called her a thousand times now. He didn't want to keep waiting more than he should have. Great, just great she would have to face an angry Hiruma, which by the way was 10 times more difficult and more suicidal than a grinning Hiruma.

Noise was coming from the outside; it was like a riot was starting to break out. Everyone shriek in shock as a guy feel on the floor of the room they were renting for the karaoke forcing the door to open. It was one of the staff of the place, they looked at the door, there was another person trying to calm a guy with a blonde hair. The staff guy was completely blocking the blonde one, which clearly wasn't a staff in there. Mamori saw a glimpse of a gun with the blonde guy, she concluded right away. The blonde guy kick the staff guy who was blocking him, and the staff guy stumbled down to the floor next to his co-worker. As soon as there was no one blocking the blonde guy's way, he scanned the room and his reaction lit up for a second when he saw Mamori. He blew a bubble to add to the drama.

"You-nii!" Suzuna stated the obvious still shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Let's fucking go, fucking manager!" she wasn't able to respond, to shock maybe. Hiruma tche'd and went on and grab her wrist dragging her with him. One suicidal guy stopped their track by grabbing Mamori's other wrist.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere with my date!"

"Kekekeke!" Hiruma laughed hysterically. It amused him that someone dared to stop him; clearly this guy doesn't know who he was. It was time to let him introduce to Hiruma Youichi.

"Uhm, it's ok Sawada-san I kn..." Mamori was interrupted.

"Sawada Haruto from Kansas. Taking up Civil Engineering in Tokyo University. Kekeke, it says here you fucking ran 100 miles na..." Hiruma read from his threat notebook.

"Stop that! Where did you get that!" Sawada-san exclaimed embarrassed that his secret was seconds away from seeing the light of day. Who was this demon looking guy anyway?

"Hiruma you're not going to ruin this for Mamori!" her other friend shouted. He did not bother getting familiar with Mamori's friends, but they were starting to annoy him now. How dare they accuse him of ruining something for his fucking girlfriend when they were the one who was inches away from ruining something more important?

"Fuck off fucking women. Fucking skates, the fucking shrimp is fucking waiting for you outside" Suzuna didn't wanted to go out but there was an implied go out or else somewhere there.

"Okay You-nii"

"Fucking hentai" Hiruma addressed Sawada. "remember the name Hiruma Youichi. Just for this I'm fucking ruining your life. Kekekeke" his laugh was malicious. Sawada finally sweat dropped, he remembered that name. Suddenly he wished he didn't go into this blind date.

"Hiruma let Mamori go!"

"No Ako its really ok. I have to go anyway."

"You don't have to fucking explain to these idiots fucking girlfriend. Let's fucking go, your fucking mother's voice is still pouncing inside my head." He dragged her. He said it, that word. She didn't know if her friends caught it but at that moment she didn't care. He just said the word in front of other people aside from her parents. Maybe being public isn't that far-fetch now.

"Youichi stop dragging me."

"Fuck no! You deserve the pain for fucking cheating on me fucking girlfriend!" there it was again.

"I did not cheat on you!" they continued arguing through their way out. Their voice was not to within hearing reach anymore when her other friend said,

"They are really together."

"I can't believe it."

"The angel and the demon, who would have thought" Ako concluded.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	12. 11th down: Jealous

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

Eyeshield 21 (sighs) will never be mine.

Note: This Chapter turns out different from my initial plan, so I think there is some OOCness in it. I apologize.

* * *

><p>"Tche" Hiruma muttered under his breath. They had been walking for a while now in an eerie silence. Once the ruckus died down the atmosphere between him and Mamori turned awkward. He was pissed off, who wouldn't? Wasn't she supposed to be a good loyal girlfriend? He shook his head for a mere second; he seemed to lose all sense of reason. Something was clouding up his mind and it irritates him even more.<p>

At the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of her. She was still the mystery he couldn't fathom, his strength and weakness. He would never forgive anyone who would take her away from him including that fucking hentai. His mind froze. Was he? No, the only thing that Hiruma Youichi can feel was demonic, he would never. But then again, what was that unfathomable image of his heart being torn apart?

"Fuck!" he cursed, she flinched. This time he stopped on his tracks, he contemplated to look at her but his pride refused him to do so. He discerned that the moment he saw her, he would crave. She held that much power over him, one that he wasn't ready to give yet. Not even to her, so he was fighting that power with all of his will. The demon never succumbed to the gods, so to do so to a mere angel was a great insult to his pride. Even if that said angel is his girlfriend.

Not a moment later, they finally arrived to their destination. It was a prestigious hotel, one he saw to it that none of their alleged acquaintances could ever afford. She gasped loudly, he snickered in response. He grabbed her wrist tighter and dragged her inside. She put up a bit of a fight and resisted nut he eventually overpowered her. If it wasn't due to the deadly stares they were giving each other, one would think that the scene was adorable. But we are talking about Hiruma and Mamori here, so adorable would be a poor choice of word. He kept on dragging her inside the elevator, which resulted into Mamori soft cry of pain.

No words came out of each other's mouth even in a secluded area. Hiruma was beyond annoyed now, who was she to give him the silent treatment. It was his signature that no one dared to pull off against him. He was half expecting her to scold him to the ends of the earth but no instead she chose to play his part and there was no way in hell he would play her part. He would break her, and he knew just what play he was going to do.

The elevator door ding at the 66th floor, he came out of it still dragging her along like a pet on a leash. True he was being mean; no mean was a complete understatement. He was being a demon to her right now, the worst boyfriend he could ever be. He opened room 6.

"Inside" he commanded with his icy voice. Mamori straighten herself and went inside the room, she was not afraid at least not yet he concluded. He threw the bag he was carrying with his other hand to her which she caught in an ease and he closed the door behind him.

"Talk" was what he said when he plopped down his couch. The distance between Mamori and the door was not that great, if she ever decide she could just easily slip away from him just like that. He was half expecting her to run actually and never to come back to his life. He plead she would just run and everything would be over because he can't take it any longer. He can't possibly shred more layers of his armor for her. It would totally expose him and be more vulnerable than he already is. He braced himself for what he was going to say.

"Let's fucking break up." He put on his poker face. Mamori dropped the bag he handed her earlier. This was not what he had planned when he called her earlier, but he'd be damned if he let her break him. She stiffened and stared at him, looking for something. Remorse, humor, whatever it was she wasn't finding it. She picked up the bag and walked towards him. One slap and she would be out, he calculated the probability. Just one and everything he truly and deeply care about would fade away. She dropped the bag near his feet and stood in front of him.

"Is that your way of saying you miss me, cause it's not funny in the slightest Youichi." He heard the hurt in her voice. Don't. Look. Up. It was too late he gazed at her and saw the tears that was streaming down her cheeks.

"Fuck" what was he thinking? How could he genuinely hurt this awesome, reliable girl? Was his mind really that clouded to resort to a stupid thing like that? Why would he let his jealousy drive him down to this road? What the fuck! She was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist, softer this time.

"Let go of me Hiruma."

"Don't" he trembled at the thought of what he was about to say. He broke like a soft glass that he was. Never in his life had he regretted doing anything, until now. Even with all his calculations, he never dreamed that it would backfire.

"Don't fucking leave me." There was the slap he was counting on, moments after she kneeled in front of him.

"Why would I leave you?" she inquired trying to put on a smile.

"You were fucking cheating on me!" he blurted out with his usual Hiruma rage. She laughed, really laughed as if seconds ago tears weren't rolling down her cheeks.

"You were jealous?"

"I don't fucking get jealous!"

"You're cute you know that Hiruma. But the next time you pull off a stunt like that when you get jealous, I would really do what you had said."

"Shut up!"

"I missed you too" she gave him a hug.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	13. 12th down: Apartment

No Copyright Infringement Intended

Note: It's about time I dwell on Hiruma's life a bit more.

* * *

><p>There were secretly dating for 10 months now, exactly 10 months. Though Mamori's friend knew that she was dating Hiruma, they promised to keep quiet about it as long as she gives them the "dets" every now and then. And as long as she tells them if Hiruma was mistreating her, she was their beloved Mamori after all. Going back to the not so secret, secret lovers 10 months relationship the great demon Hiruma Youichi finally invited Mamori to his legit apartment. The hotel he had drag her into before was one of his deceptive apartment, to throw off his enemies. His real apartment was nothing like the other apartment he had, it was not as prestigious, it was not as public and it did not held a view. In short it didn't quite fit the Hiruma vibe. Okay so it was an abandoned building located at the other side of the city.<p>

"Cerberus lives here?" Mamori asked stupefy with what she was seeing. The question was meant to be about Hiruma and not about his minion dog. She hardly made her way through the debris that was blocking the path. How did he manage to live here for so long? Of the entire apartment that he had at the moment, he could have chosen an apartment better than this. There were plenty of questions that struck in her head but she didn't pry, he would tell her when the right time comes.

"We're here." He stopped in front of a wall. She scanned the surrounding but there were no doors, no nothing but just walls that had cracks on them. He pressed his hand on the wall and it suddenly glow, like that scanner things you see in the high tech movies. Hiruma backed off a bit from the wall, which in turn scanned his whole body before it finally opened. There was the Hiruma vibe she was looking for. Mamori expected that all that scanning would lead them to his real apartment but she was proven wrong when it turned out to be an elevator.

"Eh?" the words escaped her mouth as if she didn't held power against them. He looked at her and he sneered, truly she wasn't expecting his apartment to be as easy access as that?

"I fucking live here when I fucking left the house. This was the only place that was free from those fucking pesky brats" he paused, recollecting memories that he never dared tell to anyone. It was a long time ago, those times when he wasn't blackmailing anyone yet. There were the times that he was still making his way in the cruel side of the reality, the time he made the choice to be the demon of Tokyo. His journey was a tough one and he had made several enemies and comrades he later betrayed for his own benefit. His life was an exact example of the saying 'Survival of the Fittest'. The elevator ride stopped but it didn't open. He faced the other side of the elevator and pressed his hand on the wall, it was another scanner and the door opened that finally revealed his real legit apartment.

"So this is your apartment huh?" Mamori said trying to take in all the details within the room. Everything was white, at least the walls were. A couch was placed in front of the window; a television was placed on the wall that was beside the couch and a small table was placed in the center. She scanned further and saw a hallway across the television. She roamed through it and was lead to a hallway with numerous doors. Mamori looked at Hiruma, asking permission with her eyes.

"I fucking brought you here didn't I?"

She opened the 1st door and found out that it was the kitchen which she fathom was seldom used since it looked like it hadn't been dusted for a long time. She opened the next door which was his room. It was dark, the walls being painted gray unlike the previous walls that were white. There was a 2 windows located near the head of the bed. Speaking of the bed it looked like he hadn't slept in there last night either, because it was beyond neat. There were 2 doors present at one side of Hiruma's room. One was a bathroom and the other was a walk in closet much to her surprise.

"I need fucking disguises" was what he said when she eyed him questioningly. True, most of the wardrobe in it wasn't even the typical clothes Hiruma would ever be caught wearing in a normal day. There were maid outfits, granny outfit, hippies' outfit, janitor outfit just to name a few. To surprise her even more, there was another door that led to another room. It was a mini gym, twice bigger than his bedroom. The mini gym was complete of the essential equipment that he uses. It was a typical Hiruma thing. There was another 2 doors in the mini gym, now his apartment was beginning to look bigger than the usual average apartment and to top it all it was as if his apartment was a big puzzle. One door led back to the hallway and the other led to a sauna.

"Really?" she said to let out her amazement. She went back to the hall and saw the last door that was soon to be intruded by her presence. Mamori's hand was on the knob when she felt Hiruma's own hands on her shoulder. The action was as clear as water; she wasn't allowed to open it. She sighed but respected his wishes. It was a seldom luck enough that Hiruma would show her this place (even if she was his girlfriend) so she wasn't going to push it. They made their way back to the living room, Hiruma pressed a button on the side of the couch and in a second the table was gone. It was replaced with the couch which turned into a bed.

"Don't tell me this was where you slept last night?"

"No, I was fucking scouting Amefuto players last night." That was only half the truth, she knew. He would always take her with him when they were scouting even back in high school. Of course he was scouting, but it wasn't Amefuto players it was his night job. She guessed it was something dangerous, for he had earned questionable wounds but everytime she healed him she didn't question. Hiruma lay down at the sofa bed, she followed suit. They were lying on their own side of the bed.

"Where is Cerberus?"

"Floor below, that fucking dog don't want to share and neither do I."

"How about his food?"

"You should know by now fucking girlfriend that I keep tabs on everyone. And besides the fucking dog could come and go in this place as he pleased."

"Hmmm"

"I'm fucking getting sappy" he proclaimed and she laughed it off. She was rubbing on him and they both knew it.

"Don't worry, I'm not the only one who's been rubbing off." She replied and kissed him on the lips. Unlike her, the kiss was nowhere near innocent. It was so heated that she ended on top of him. They broke off for an instant and looked at each other before she kissed him again.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	14. 13th down: Feelings

No Copyright Infringement Intended.

-.- hmmmmmph

* * *

><p>It happened in an ordinary day. The sun was up and shining, the wind blowing down his face and Mamori sprawled in her chest. Yes, Hiruma was passed the keep distance phase and started adapting the cuddle phase that was the most extent of physical contact he could give her for now. Besides it was more like a mutual understanding not to go beyond that. He moved a bit, trying to sit up while not waking her. He had his share of disturbing her sleep and it was ugly. She was just like him in his rage mode when her rest was disturbed. He stiffened when he felt her shift. She released her grab on him and went to hug the pillow that was on the other side of her body. He snickered, her fucking mother was right; she does steal all the pillows. She was a hugger when she was asleep.<p>

"I fucking love you" came out from his mouth. His eyes automatically opened wide, his mouth agape. Did he just say those words? She didn't hear him right? When he woke up he was his usual self and the next moment he became berserk and went sappy. He got up from the bed and went into his bathroom; he needed to clear his head.

Oooooooooo

Mamori was starting to get worried, her boyfriend was behaving suspiciously. It was as if he was avoiding her. For the last couple of days he was not visiting her in her house. He didn't drag her to scout on potential candidates for their Amefuto club. He didn't talk to her unless it was about managing the Amefuto club. She tried to think hard, as far as she remembered they didn't had a fight. No, it just happened in an instant.

"Something's up, I just don't know what." She talked to the phone. It was one of her friends, now that they know about her and Hiruma there were more people she could go to when the need arises. Mamori was lying down at her bed, going over through the papers Hiruma gave her earlier about some plays he was planning for the upcoming season. Somehow she felt like she was being reduced back into the manager, and it hurt her.

"I have to go. I still got a lot of things to do." She bid farewell and throw the phone at her side. There were a lot of things on her mind, things that revolve around her boyfriend. Questions that she can't ask, answers he would never tell. Honestly, why does Hiruma like to puzzle her? She recognized that she was smart, enough that could rival him in certain areas but how was she supposed to win their unending chess game if he kept on changing the rules?

"Mamori, someone's here for you!" her mother shouted from below. She sat up in the speed of light and with equal speed ran down. In her hurry she almost bumped with her mother to whom she apologized. She was disappointed when it was not the person she was expecting but she did manage to fake a smile. It was not like she didn't want to be visited by other people, but she was dreading a visit from her boyfriend.

"Yow" the person said, standing up from his sit just to be polite.

"Hello Musashi" she walked towards her friend and motioned for him to sit back.

"You look disappointed Anezaki."

"What makes you say so?"

"I can tell. Anyway I'm here because of Hiruma." Her ears perked at the mention of his name. Musashi smiled.

"So it's true"

"Youichi told you?"

"No, but like I said I can tell. He's a piece of work you know, he would never tell you in a direct manner what he is thinking. He like puzzling everyone, it gives him his superiority." She nodded in agreement. When she confessed to him, she knew the road would be tougher. There would be hundreds of big rocks and thousands of pit holes along the way. And there would be times that she would have to face them alone because Hiruma was on the other side already, not looking back at her but waiting for her to toughen up and survive the avalanche.

"I think his drifting away, which is stupid cause he asked me not to leave him and now" she could not finish her sentence. The thought of him leaving her was scary, if that ever happen there would be a big hollow in her one that would not be easily filled

"He's trying to sort things out just be patient with him." Musashi sighed. There was nothing else he could do for his friends. He had talked to Hiruma earlier when he suddenly barged on him in his work. Hiruma was looking pissed and confused. In that instant Musashi reckoned something was wrong, Hiruma never get confused. When he asked Hiruma what was wrong, he didn't answer. He was not there to be all talkative, he just needed time to clear his head. But he did manage to ask the question if it was about Mamori to which Hiruma hissed. He didn't advice Hiruma though, he would have to solve the problem on his own just like the way he usually does. Hiruma would talk to him when he needed the advice. So that was the reason he was here in the first place. Since he could only do so much for Hiruma, he decided to go to Mamori. She would listen to him.

"Well I should better go. It's getting late and I'm pretty sure Hiruma would not appreciate it if he ever found out I was here late at night, might give him the wrong idea. I wouldn't want Hiruma going head on with me in a jealous rage." Musashi laughed at the end. Though his friend didn't tell him what was wrong, he had the slightest idea. It was just up to Hiruma to admit it and tell her.

Once her visitor was out, Mamori decided to go back to her room. Musashi was right; she would just have to be extra patient with Hiruma. He had been trying to make less human contact, less human emotion out of his system for almost all his life. It would be a drastic change in his part to be open to her. Just as she was about to make a step at the stairs, the doorbell rang.

"Who could it be?" Mamori walked back towards the door and peeped through the peeping hole. The only thing that she saw was a pink bubble, which means only one thing. She opened the door and true to her intuition, it was her boyfriend.

"I fucking love you" Hiruma stated as he saw Mamori. She was taken aback with his declaration; she blinked a gazillion time before she was able to smile. But he was not able to see her smile for he was out the gates before she was able to respond.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	15. 14th down: Job

No Copyright Infringement Intended

Hiruma will kill me if I buy the rights to Eyeshield 21

Note: This doesn't involve much of HiruMamo moments but this chapter would be a great foundation of the upcoming chapters.

* * *

><p>Mamori's father came home with a different aura. The couple was lounging at the sofa watching television, well mostly Mamori was watching while Hiruma was being himself and was polishing the gun he had in his hand. It was Saturday and they both decided to take a break from Amefuto but the decision was mostly Mamori since Hiruma could never leave Amefuto all alone. Back to the issue, Mamori's father was grumpy when he arrived. His character was so off that even Hiruma who normally couldn't care less had taken a pause from his polishing.<p>

"What's wrong dad?" she asked with concern.

"I just got fired." Her dad exclaimed in the most annoyed tone she had ever heard him use. Her father launches himself in the sofa between the two and got the gun from Hiruma. Mamori cringe in fright, her father plus a gun was one equation she didn't want to see. Hiruma took action in an instant and retrieved his favorite gun. He wasn't much concern about the fucking father but he was concern about his girlfriend. People do stupid things when they are depressed after all.

"Where are you going Youichi-kun?" she asked when Hiruma got up from the sofa. He turned around for her and with the use of their mysterious telepathy; he gave her an answer and then continued on his way. She sighed, she knew it would be for the best of everyone if Hiruma left especially that he was equipped with armory but still it would have been better if she had some help in cheering up her father.

"Does loyalty equate to nothing now a day Mamori? I've been working in that company since I graduated college and they just kicked me out as if I was just hired the other day!"

"Dad it's not your fault"

"Damn right it isn't! Hey your boyfriend got blackmail material to our company right?"

"Dad you are not going to ask Hiruma-kun to blackmail that company!"

"It's about time I make use of your boyfriend." Her father said walking towards the kitchen.

"Dad I love you but I would never let him do that." She kept on insisting as she followed her father. Where was her mom when she needed her the most? Her father was almost as thick headed as Hiruma could get. If he was so determined to do such thing, he would find a way to ask Hiruma to do such horrible thing. And she would be damned if she would let her father stoop that low. It was not like she was saying that Hiruma was low for blackmailing people, it's just the way he is but her father is a morale guy.

"I'll tell mom if you would let Hiruma do that." And that was the end of the discussion.

oooooooooo

Mamori was on the bench, recording the Wizards practice game against Tokyo University. Of course they were leading 21-9. She was a bit distracted, her father had been fired for a week now and the more days passed by he would become more and more depressed. Of course she would have to give him credit for he was still looking for job but it proved to be harder. Most companies were looking for younger applicant and her father was well to put it bluntly old.

"Fucking manager, get your act together!" Hiruma shouted even though he was just in front of her. She apologized back but he scowled saying something about slacking off on the job. She can't do a thing about it though; she was concern about her father. Her mother could only do so much by being with him and supporting him in this tough time but her dad had been short tempered always restless, cursing even. Hiruma was not only rubbing into her, but he was also rubbing into her family. Maybe she had to lessen their date nights at their house.

The final whistle was blown and the Wizards won the practice game 28-16. Hiruma called for a huddle at the bench, he was standing next to her. When everyone was accounted for, he scolded everyone. Sure they won the game, but Tokyo University was not as tough as Enma and to have such results were just a disgrace to him. How could they claim that they were the champion of the rice bowl for 2 years now when they were having a hard time getting 20 points lead against a team like Tokyo University.

"You fucking newbies don't fucking get ahead of your fucking self. Who the fucks are you kidding? This team doesn't have room for fucking slackers and that goes to you to fucking manager." Hiruma scolded. At the mention of her name, Mamori went back to the world of the living. She should have seen it coming, of course she would not be excuse of her behavior. Above all things she was the manager of Saikyoudai Wizards.

"Calm down Hiruma. We'll train these guys to the bone tomorrow. I'll take responsibility of it." Yamato exclaimed rescuing the poor souls of the new recruit. Hiruma hissed but nodded in agreement, if there was someone who was as dead serious as him in training it was Yamato though he would never equate to his Spartan ways. Hiruma went ahead of his team mates to the clubhouse not bothering to help with the cleanup. Too distracted to help with the team, Mamori sat back at the bench. He must have been pissed at her for leaving ahead of them.

"You know he was signaling you but you were too distracted to even notice." Yamato spoke.

"He had?" she blinked a thousand times.

"Yeah, so what's bothering you Anezaki-san?"

"Family stuff."

"Anything I could help you with?" Yamato offered. He was one of the most charming people she have ever met and so easy to get along with. Would it kill Hiruma to be like this on times like this?

"Nah, its fine."

Ooooooooooo

Hiruma was in his usual place with a laptop on his well lap, while Mamori was sitting by the table homework sprawled in front of her. She was done with the paper works Hiruma gave her for the day, so she was doing her homework. Normally, she would have left by now but sensing that her boyfriend was still angry at her she choose to stay and maybe calm him down.

"Fucking go home already"

"After you forgive me."

"Kekekeke, why would I fucking do that? You fucking ignored me fucking manager."

"I didn't mean to do that Youichi."

"Just fucking go home."

"Fine, if that's what you want!" Mamori fumed, getting her things not forgetting to slam the door behind her. When she was out, Hiruma pulled out his phone and made a call to an unknown number.

"I fucking need you to do something for me"

oooooooooo

"Yes, yes, yes. Thank you." Her father said on the phone before putting it down. Mamori just arrived seconds ago so she was not able to catch the conversation her father had on the phone.

"What was that about?" her mother asked from the kitchen.

"Good news, a company would want to interview me first thing tomorrow!" her father ran towards her mom, lifting her and turning in circles. Her parents after all this years, they still had that spark with them. It made her wonder if she would end up with Hiruma would they be like her parents. 'Nah' she told herself, Hiruma would never lift her and swirl her around but the spark she was hoping it would remain. Her parents continued giggling and kissed each other after going in circles, seriously she need not to see that.

"That's great news dad!" Mamori stated declaring her presence. Her parents were still hugging each other when they looked at her. They both smiled at her. Her father let go of her mother.

"I know we should celebrate! Mamori darling, why don't you invite Hiruma?" Madori stated with her new found excitement. Mamori cringe a bit with the name, she was certain he was still angry at her. Inviting him now would just ruin the celebration.

"Uhm, we shouldn't. His, ano how should I put it?"

"You got into a fight?" her father asked butting into the conversation.

"More like he got angry at me for not paying attention during practice."

"I'm pretty sure he would calm down soon, after all he does care about you."

oooooooooo

"Mr. Anezaki?"

"Hai"

"The president will see you now." The secretary led him to the room.

"Please do sit Anezaki-san." A young woman in her mid-twenties welcomed him. He reckoned that she was the president.

"Arigato"

"Tell me Anezaki-san why would this company hire you?"

"I've been working on sales at a toy company for 25 years…"

"Toys? You do realize that we're manufacturing armories here. Guns, bullets, life vest the like. Do you even know a single thing about armors?" the young woman mocked him.

"I know little about it, but I'm willing to learn more. With my experience on sale, I know I'd be a great help in the company."

"I guess you're hired then."

"Really? That's all?"

"Well, I do have this one question. How do you know Hiruma Youichi?"

"Hiruma? Did he blackmail you to hire me, because I can't accept the job if…"

"Don't get the wrong idea Mr. Anezaki. I'm just doing him a favor."

"Why would you do Hiruma a favor?"

"Answer my question first and I might answer yours."

"He's my daughter's boyfriend."

"Tche, that kid. Contacted me out of nowhere after all this years and not even bothering to tell me he has a girlfriend now." She hissed under her breath though Mr. Anezaki heard her.

"So, why would you do Hiruma a favor?"

"Because I'm his sister."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	16. 15th down: Talk

No Copyright Infringement Intended

Eyeshield 21 is one of the things I could never afford in an eternity.

Note: I apologize that this chapter contains a lot of conversation (again). Also I hadn't given the sister yet a name because I can't decide on a name yet. If anyone would like to suggest it would be gladly appreciated.

* * *

><p>Hiruma was typing in his laptop all alone in the clubhouse. He had just dismissed his fucking girlfriend moments ago. She had a date with her friends. He was hesitant to let her go at first, remembering the last time she had spent some time with them. But he finally crave when she reassured her that it won't happen again. She said that her friends respected their relationship even if they're not 100% approved of it. In all honesty, Hiruma doesn't care if her friends doesn't approve of her. They didn't matter to him; all that mattered was Mamori and nothing else.<p>

"Youichi" came a soft voice. He heard steps walking inside the room.

"Who fucking invited you in?" he shouted. He didn't like the fact that she was going inside without his word but what he hated the most is that she dared to come and see him without prior notice. He had kept his distance for a reason, she was crossing it.

"Youichi, don't talk to your sister like that." Her voice was commanding with authority. Ordinary people would be afraid of her voice, but not Youichi. She just developed that character of her over the years because there was a need to.

"Tche, you fucking sound like that fucking old woman."

"If you're asking about grandmother she's fine, though she's dropping hints from here and there that she wants to see you." She sat on the chair that was Mamori's usual place. Nobody on the team ever made the mistake of sitting at that sit. Mamori owned that sit, no one has the right to put their butt in it not even his sister.

"Fucking sit at a different chair!"

"Still as territorial as you were." She sighed but complied with her brother's 'request'.

"So when are you going to introduce me to your girlfriend." His sister came straight to the point. It was one of the many things that differs him from his sister. She was straightforward, so predictable, so gullible and spineless. She was the exact opposite of him. That was one of the many reasons why he never let her got tangled up with him, she was weak. And weak people only bring down Hiruma Youichi.

"It's none of your damn fucking business."

-OoOoOo-

Somewhere on the other side of the city that same time, Mamori was shopping with her friends. They came across different stalls, tried on different dresses and dropped dead at a tea shop. Mamori just bought one single little item whereas her two friends bought at least one single thing at every stall they entered. She blushed at the thought of the thing she bought. The moment she saw it, she knew that it was what she was looking for.

"What are you blushing about?" a friend of hers asked. She shook her head and said that it was nothing, but they didn't believe her.

"It's about Hiruma isn't it?"

"Well, a little bit." She replied and her blush came rushing in. She was a growing tomato.

"Speaking of, when he is going to make public your relationship?" it was Ako who had questioned her. She got to admit that she wasn't that fond of Hiruma, as also their other friend but he makes her happy. As long as she was happy, she wouldn't fuss about it.

"Eh?" Mamori blinked, dumbfounded.

"Mamori-chan, Ako-chan is right. Girls like us, beautiful girls like us don't deserve to be hidden. We're supposed to be bragged about, not kept as a secret."

"She's right, she's right." Ako agreed while nodding.

"Well, I don't really feel like I should be bragged." Mamori defended her boyfriend. True, she wanted so desperately to come out in the open. She wanted to hold hands, to hug, to kiss him (not like she's going to do it in public anyway, she is still modest) and go on a romantic date with him without being afraid that someone might walk in and see them.

"Okay maybe not brag but people should know"

"The people that matters know already so…" Mamori tried to reply but she was rudely cut off with her friend's hand covering her mouth to shush her.

"If he's so determined to keep it between you two and a number of people, then he really shouldn't get jealous in public." Ako reasoned.

-OoOoOo-

"So have you slept with her yet?" Hiruma almost chocked at his bubblegum with that question. They had just wrapped up their previous conversation that had lasted longer than he expected. Hiruma mentally noted how his sister seemed to have made herself feel at home. She was planning to stay longer, ambush him with her sisterly prying questions.

"It's still not your fucking business."

"Oh goodness, you still hadn't? Now I must really get to know this girl. You never associate yourself with people who you can't benefit."

"My fucking girlfriend isn't a fucking sex toy." He raised his voice slightly. He disliked the way she was using her words. If she was here just to make fun of his' Mamori then she could just dissolve right now. Anyway, he got his fire gun with him; he could just burn her to death.

"I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is girls also have hormones Youichi. Even if you're trying to be some gentleman by controlling yourself, she wouldn't appreciate it."

"I don't want to fucking scare her off." He admitted.

-OoOoOo-

"How long are you two together?"

"11 months, almost a year." Mamori answered proudly. Though their progress was slow, she didn't mind it. She like the way their relationship was, she wasn't in a hurry. Besides it was relaxing, there was no pressure.

"So far what's the most romantic thing Hiruma-san had done for you?" Mamori thought about it for a second. There were plenty of things that she thought was Hiruma being sweet and only few moments that he was being romantic. There was the Christmas incident where he had given her a big teddy bear, and there was this other time where. Her thoughts came to a halt, Hiruma was sweet in his own way but he was never romantic.

"Well he did give me a gift last Christmas."

"You do realize he's entitled to do that." Mamori sighed.

"How about your anniversary, had he made plans yet?" Ako questioned more. Mamori shook her head. Her mind didn't even cross that. She was used to just lying around at her house living room, talking about Amefuto, planning about Amefuto, bickering about Amefuto. She sighed even harder, their relationship was really based on Amefuto.

-OoOoOo-

"You're lucky she even put up with you." His sister said in a matter of fact tone. There was nothing she was saying that he didn't know already. But he wasn't betting it all on pure luck. Luck was baseless; there was no math in it. No certain algorithms to make it work for your benefit, just plain useless.

"Tche, why do you fucking care?"

"Because I'm your sister and you'll end up hurting her if you don't get advices every now and then."

"Had you slept with him yet?" Mamori spitted some of the tea that she was sipping.

"Nani?!" the words flew out of her mouth. Why would they even ask a question like that in a public place?

"You still hadn't?" her friends eyes almost bulged out in their respective sockets. Her friends looked at each other in a this-is-bad kind of way.

"Mamori-chan we know that you're modest but still. The guy though demon like still has hormones you know. And what does it say in your relationship if he doesn't fantasize about you?"

-OoOoOo-

"You should take her on a romantic dinner on your anniversary." His sister suggested. He hated how his sister was trying to be helpful. It's not like he needed any help anyway, it was just getting on his nerves. She was getting on his nerves, though he did made a mental note on things that were a bit, just a tiny bit important.

-OoOoOo-

"Surely you had kissed Mamori-chan."

"Yeah."

"Was it romantic?" Mamori thought back of their first kiss. Could she consider it romantic? They were on the changing room, surrounded with sweaty uniforms and aroma that was like rotting fish. No, it was nothing close to romantic.

"No, but it was Hiruma. That's all that matters."

"You really do like the guy, don't you Mamori-chan?"

"I love him." She declared.

-OoOoOo-

"So you're not doing anything different with her. You're not treating her different. You're still the same obnoxious, gun maniac demon you are when you're with her."

"Hmm" he can't help but agree.

"So what makes her special?" her sister was really curious about Mamori. It was the first time that someone had asked him about her (as if someone would have the guts to do so). And it was also the first time that he didn't mind talking about it. After all the years that had passed, his sister was still his confidant.

"Nothing." He stated, cleaning his weapon of choice for the day.

"Then why keep her?" he stopped what he was doing. His eyebrow was raised, daring her to repeat the stupid question. Why keep her? Mamori was nothing special, nothing extra-ordinary but that doesn't mean there was no reason for him to keep her. There were plenty of reasons. To numerous of a reason to mention, but there was one thing that stand the most.

"I fucking love her."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p>

Don't forget to suggest the sister's name if you have a good idea.


	17. 16th down: Announcement

No copyright Infringement Intended

Disclaimer, disclaimer, disclaimer

Note: I think this chapter is on the suck(ish) side, so I apologized in advance. But I just had to write it for the story to progress. And also I think I'm going to stop trying to get inside Hiruma's brain he's getting a bit OOC.

* * *

><p>Mamori was walking along the corridors of the Teaching department of Saikyoudai University. As she was walking, she can't help but notice that someone was following her. She looked back and found no one. Maybe she was being paranoid. She was sleeping less this couple of days, Hiruma being as bossy as ever. Not that she was complaining, it gave them more excuse to spend time together. People were starting to notice those extra times they spend together.<p>

He was already a casual resident in their house, the 4th family member of the Anezaki household. She even got used to sleeping beside him, cuddling with him and waking up to see him in a manner where no one else had ever saw. It was one of the things she looked forward to in the morning. It was a rare gift to see him in a peaceful manner. A time where he paused being a demon and start being human. That made her love him even more.

Due to her lack of attention to her surrounding, Mamori accidentally bumped into someone. Her things were dropped, and she stumbled backward a bit but not enough for her to hit the floor.

"Sorry." She muttered the words as she picked up her things.

"It's fine Anezaki-san." A hand brushed past hers' as she was picking up her things. The person she had bumped earlier handed her, her things. She accepted it and they both stood up.

"Doumo arigatou"

"It's nothing Anezaki-san."

"Eh you know me?"

"Of course, we have classes together." The guy stated nonchalantly. She blinked, and tried to remember. His face was not all foreign to her, but she can't say also that he was familiar to her. Mamori tilted her head sideways. No matter how hard she tries, she could never imagine him being her classmate.

"I sit beside you during Calculus." No, the guy was still foreign to her.

"I'm sorry but I really can't remember you." She apologized and he gave her a smile in return.

"Matsunaga Aiban." He inquired.

"Yes of course. Matsunaga-san arigatōgozaimashita. I should get going now."

"How about we go together Anezaki-san?" he offered. She paused for a while, thinking about it. She nodded, there was no harm in it.

Later that day, Matsunaga-san offered to walk Mamori to the clubhouse. She declined of course, she barely know the guy. But the guy was so persistent that no matter how she shakes him off, he would just follow her around like a lost puppy. So evidently, he had walked her to the clubhouse. The moment she stepped inside the clubhouse, Hiruma raised his eyebrow and glared at Matsunaga-san. It irked Hiruma a thousand more, that the guy introduced himself to everyone. He did however manage to save the guy's name in his mind.

Hiruma ordered everyone to go to practice and they all did. He waited for the Matsunaga guy to go the hell out of his sight but the guy was thick headed. He just stood there, waiting for Mamori to come out from the changing room. Hiruma decided he would call the guy fucking stalker like the creepy stalker that he truly is.

During practice, the fucking stalker was still there sitting beside Mamori. It distracted him, the way the fucking stalker sat at close proximity to his girlfriend, the way he talked to her as if they know each other well. Hiruma shouted more, shoot more, and practiced more just to keep his mind out of reach.

When practice was almost over, Hiruma decided to take a mini break. He walked towards his girlfriend but soon his head exploded at the sight of the fucking stalker and his girlfriend laughing. As soon as he was near enough, he kicked the training cones on the ground targeting the fucking stalker. He didn't manage to hit the intruder but hit Agon-san's back, after all these years Hiruma's kick still hadn't developed precision. Agon was going to fight with Hiruma but he decided not to when he saw the look on Hiruma's face, he laughed.

"Trash." Was all he said.

Hiruma grabbed the towel that was always reserved for him. It was always placed at her lap instead of being with the other towels beside her. She was caught off guard with his hand snaking its way to the towel, almost made her think that Hiruma was being perverted in front of everyone. But she understood right away his actions as soon as she saw him wiping his sweat with the towel. He snickered when he got her attention towards him and signaled her with their version of Morse code (their hand signal).

'Get that fucking stalker away from here'

'Technically I'm not your girlfriend on the school grounds'

'Fucking stop flirting with that fucking stalker in front of me' then Hiruma went back to practice which earned him a smile from Mamori.

'His jealous' she thought to herself. It's not like she deliberately planned for Matsunaga-san to come with her and stay during practice. And it was not like she was flirting with him. To be honest she was starting to find him in the annoying side but she was polite enough to keep it to herself. And besides it was a bit fun to see her boyfriend get jealous, he was cute that way.

"What were you talking about Anezaki-san?" Matsunaga-san inquired.

"Just Amefuto" she lied, she was not stupid enough to say the real content of her and Hiruma's private conversation. She stare at her boyfriend, by the looks of it he was not just jealous. He was also irritated enough to run himself out of plastic bullets. She reckoned she should walk up to him and sooth his mind but changed her mind and sat still. Matsunaga-san was talking to her, about things that didn't mean a thing to her. It was supposed to be a joke that she didn't find funny.

Everyone was gone by the instant Hiruma called it a day. Well not really everyone since the fucking stalker was still there. No matter what Hiruma does, the fucking stalker won't just get it. The fucker was so dense. Hiruma was walking back towards the clubhouse when he saw Mamori and the fucker talking before the door. It was one of Hiruma's many lovable (?) characters to eavesdrop on everyone. And it gives him more reason to do so when it comes with his fucking girlfriend.

"Eh?" he heard Mamori questioned in surprise.

"Would you go out with me Anezaki-san?" the fucking stalker said in a loud voice. Instead of fuming, Hiruma just stood there unmoving. He laughed to himself and quickly his laughed boomed loud enough to get the fucking stalker and Mamori's attention.

"Youichi!" Mamori looked at her boyfriend surprised.

"Kekekeke, confessing are we now fucking stalker?"

"Hiruma-san" Matsunaga-san replied sheepishly. Hiruma got his menacing look which made Mamori sighed in defeat. Just like Sawada-san, Matsunaga-san was going to get his life in chaos.

"Kekekeke" Hiruma laughed all the way to the clubhouse.

-OoOoOo-

Matsunaga-san walked along the many corridors of Saikyoudai University with a black eye to show for. Upon seeing him like that, Mamori felt a pang of guilt. It was not like, she knew exactly what had caused that black eye but she was certain it had something to do with Hiruma. She was going to approach to him and apologized for whatever it was but the moment he saw her, he panicked and ran away as if she got the plagued.

At that exact moment, there was a loud boom that was heard at the entire Saikyoudai. If she had to guessed, she was betting it was Hiruma with a loud bazooka doing something God knows what. 'The perks of dating Hiruma Youichi' she thought.

"Announcement to all of you fuckers." It was Hiruma's voice in the intercom, wait what?

"Matsunaga Aiban is hereby declared a fucking outcast. Any fuckers who engage with that fucking stalker, his/her fucking darkest secret will be exposed kekeke." Everyone listened with fear. Mamori let out a huge breath; she would have to talk to Hiruma about that later.

"And any fuckers who dare to confess with Anezaki Mamori will get the same treatment as the fucking stalker. You fuckers should know better than to mess with Hiruma Youichi's property. YA-HA!" Mamori almost trip with the follow up announcement. Did she just hear it right? Did Hiruma just announce to the whole school that they were together?

"Meet me at the clubhouse in 5 minutes fucking girlfriend." And that was the end of the Hiruma Youichi's special announcement. At least they were made public before their anniversary right? Oh who was she kidding, Hiruma just had to announce it in the most unromantic way as possible.

"The perks of dating Hiruma Youichi" she stated again, this time it was loud enough for everyone in the same hall to hear. and then she ran through the halls, to meet up with her unromantic boyfriend.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	18. 17th down: Anniversary

No Copyright Infringement Intended

Note: Sorry for the late upload but even writers like me have to take a vacation especially if the inspiration is fleeting away. Don't worry this won't be the last chapter I promise all of you readers out there. Enough said, I present you

* * *

><p>Mamori woke up at Hiruma's side. She stared at his face and smiled. She shuffled a bit and felt more skin to skin contact than usual. She lifted the covers a little. It was then she realized that she was naked, along with Hiruma. She panicked for some time, but it soon died down as she remembered what happened the night before.<p>

Flashback:

Mamori looked at the mirror for the _nth time. She was just finishing her final touches of her make-up. For someone who was not used to using such thing, she did an explicit job. It was not overdone. It just brought out more of her natural beauty.

She glanced at the wall clock. Hiruma should be knocking at the door any minute now. They were going on a date. It was their anniversary. In all honesty, she was surprised that he came up with the idea. Under normal circumstances, it would have been her suggesting such notion and he would have laughed it off. So the moment he had said the date word, she jumped to him and hugged him causing them to tumble backwards to the ground.

He didn't disappoint her when seconds after the doorbell finally rang. Checking how she looked for the very last time, she slowly made her way downstairs. She was wearing a 3 inches heel due to her mother's persistence. Mamori accepted the offer, though a little hesitant. She was not used to wearing such things but it complimented her dress, so she just had to make it work. He had sent over the dress a day ago. She questioned him about it but he never gave an explanation. The dress was lovely she got to admit. It was a red tube cocktail dress, over-layered with a black silk. And a red ribbon tied on the waistline.

He didn't tell her about his plans on the date though said something about keeping it a surprise. As if their relationship wasn't full of that.

He gawked at her the moment she was revealed to him which caused her to giggle. To his credit, he appeared more human, more handsome with the suit he had worn. It was one of the typical suits that he usually wears but for Mamori at that time it had another charisma to it. It made him even more charismatic, even more elegant, even more Hiruma Youichi.

"You look fucking beautiful" it was the first compliment he had ever given her the entire time they had known each other. Or maybe it was the first nice, direct compliment he had given her. Hiruma was a big puzzle after all.

She walked towards him and he offered her his arm. Hiruma without a doubt was being nice. And she fathomed that it wouldn't hurt her if she enjoyed it as long as it lasted.

"Arigatou Youichi-kun" she responded with a light peck on his cheek. He still didn't blush though, a typical Hiruma moment. But she wouldn't have it any other way. She finally took his arm.

To her surprise, there was a car waiting at the front gate. It wasn't a limousine but the thought was special, he made her feel so special. He opened the gates for her, so was the passenger seat. As soon as they were properly seated, the driver stepped on the pedal.

"Where are we going Youichi-kun?"

"It's a fucking surprise"

A quarter an hour later, they finally arrived at the place. It was still within Tokyo but on the sea side. It was a 5 star restaurant that over looked the sea, a romantic place for our lovely couple.

"Table for two sir?" the attendant asked Hiruma.

"Reservation for Hiruma Youichi." The attendant searched at the log book for his name. It took the attendant awhile, made Hiruma almost start shooting.

"Right this way sir" they followed suite.

The table was located at the terrace. And the terrace itself was hovering down the sea. It made Mamori feel like she was walking at the sea. The moon was at its fullest. The stars were bright. In one word it was romantic.

"Youichi" Mamori was at loss of words. She was still clinging at Hiruma, ever so slightly tightening her grip due to glee. Silently, the attendant left the couple alone. Hiruma then offered Mamori her chair. As soon as they were both settled, the former devil bats together with Suzuna came to their table. They started reading a poem.

Demon and Angel

Sun on night

Chaos with danger

People on fright

Gun and shouts

Patience and calm

Weapons no doubt

Hymns with psalms

Journey with pits

Sacrifices was made

Harder to fit

Both never fade

Love soon blossoms

Full of questions

Far from home

Wanted some actions

Twas a love

That was bound

Free as dove

New life found

The poem ended, it almost made Mamori cry if it wasn't for Suzuna who had to stepped out from the crowd and started being a fan girl that she is.

"HiruMamo for the win. HiruMamo fandom is not dead!" The moment that Suzuna did that almost irked Hiruma. Here he was trying to be romantic and now. But before he exploded, the rest of the original devil bats managed to drag the girl out of sight. Of course with the famous running back bowing all the way out to apologize for his girlfriend's action. Yup, you read it right Sena and Suzuna are together but that was another story.

As Hiruma calmed himself, he snapped his fingers and an entre of food came rushing. Mamori looked at him, it surprise her to see him smiling at her genuinely.

"Arigatou again Youichi."

"You fucking better enjoy this cause it would be a fucking long time before this ever happens again."

"Of course." Then they started eating the food.

OoOoOo

"Youichi-kun please." She was already begging. He had his menacing smile back again. He was playing with her, teasing her and it tore her a little. The way he had to drag the seconds along with him, the way she torment her with such cruel.

"Kekeke" that was the last act before he shove the thing inside. Mamori's eyes widened in horror, mouth went agape and hands were forming a fist. He just didn't do that, did he?

"That was the last creampuff! You don't even like sweets!" she shouted with all her might, which got almost all the other guests attention. Well of course, they were talking about creampuff, what did you think she was begging for?

"Kekeke"

"You really can't last until midnight to be nice to me, can you?"

"Oi let's fucking go. It's already getting late. I still got plenty of those fucking creampuffs left for you in my apartment." He spoke as he drank his wine until the last drop.

"Let me retouch my make-up first." Mamori was starting to get up from her seat when Hiruma's and sneaked it's way at the top of hers. It got Mamori's attention and they were caught up in a staring contest. Half of her was expecting for him to say one of those cheesy lines like in the movie.

"Why do you fucking need that for?...you're just going to devour boxes and boxes of creampuffs fucking creampuff monster."

"Youichi!"

"And you're fucking gorgeous anyone who can't fucking see that needs a fucking eye transplant."

"As much as I'd like to believe the words of my boyfriend, I'm afraid his really good at bluffing." She squeezed his hand before she left for the restroom.

"Tche. Fucking woman."

There were plenty of women in front of the mirror. Not plenty for it to be crowded but plenty enough for her to decide not to squeeze in. so she decided to wait for at least two of the women to finish their own retouches. It took longer than she expected. After all there were just women who could never tell when enough make up is enough. When it was her turn, the restroom was already secluded except for one woman.

"You look even more stunning in person." The woman spoke.

"Nani?" Mamori paused from powdering her face.

"Nothing dear, I just said that you look stunning." The woman said with a wide smile. Mamori don't know why but she felt like the woman was familiar to her, which was odd because she was certain that she never saw that woman before.

"I think this shade suit you more better." The woman handed Mamori an unopened lipstick.

"Uhm" she was of course hesitant to accept the thing, even if it was sealed with a plastic.

"I'm Seizu by the way." The woman continued still offering her the sealed lipstick.

"Ah, Anezaki Mamori." She greeted back, accepting the offering. She was polite after all.

"It was nice meeting you Anezaki-san." Seizu was about to go out of the restroom when she paused on her tracks and looked back at her.

"His quite a handful but his loyal and fragile though he won't admit it. Please do take care of him for me future sister-in-law." Seizu was finally out. Mamori can't help but think what an odd woman Seizu-san was.

They were already at Hiruma's 5 stars apartment hotel. True to his words, there were 2 boxes of creampuffs waiting to be eaten at the counter of his kitchen. Of course she didn't ran towards the sweet, what kind of a girlfriend would she be if she prioritizes sweets over his boyfriend on their anniversary. Not that she had ever done that. The moment they had settled in, Mamori pulled out a little box from her purse.

"The fuck is that?"

"Open it, it's my present to you. Happy Anniversary Youichi-kun." She handed him the box which he opened immediately tearing the nice little wrap she had took an hour to do. Why she even bothered putting much effort in that wrapper she never understood.

"It's a fucking keychain."

"It's a gun keychain. I know it isn't much but I hope you like it."

"You're fucking overthinking again, fucking girlfriend." And he had kissed her like never ever before. Not long before they knew it one thing led to another. They were already at the bed, stripped down to their last garment.

Hiruma trailed kisses at her jawline, pausing every now and then at one spot to give his fucking girl a hickey. He trailed down at her collar bone, between her breast and stop. He brought his face to the same gazing level as her. They were having one of their silent conversations. She smiled at him and he snickered.

"Fuck"

Back to the present:

Hiruma was starting to wake up that made Mamori contemplating if she should pretend to be asleep. She felt a little bit of awkward after doing it for the first time last night. What can she say? She was still as shy as ever when it comes to things like that but no she didn't regret giving herself to him. Hiruma's eyes flash open in an instant. They both lock eyes.

"Fuck."

"Do you really have to curse?"

"Of course, kekeke."

"I'll be making breakfast." But he hugged her, tightening it so that she won't be able to get out.

"Youichi."

"Fucking stay you might fucking disappear."

"That'll never happen."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	19. 18th down: Realization

No Copyright Infringement Intended

Note: It's about time I write Monta's POV. This is quite short I know.

* * *

><p>Monta wasn't the smartest may it be in academics or tactics in Amefuto. Nope he was not one to be needed for his intellectual abilities. Though not very smart, he wasn't as stupid as Taki, Suzuna's infamous brother. So when certain rumors were spreading almost all throughtout Kanto area about a certain devil and angel, he dismissed it right away as if it was some fruit fly.<p>

Well the rumors started at Enma University because of deimon's previous cheerleader Taki Suzuna. It was nothing out of the ordinary really, it was a typical Suzuna-chan trait he found most annoying. But the moment Sena started showing some nervous signs, it triggered his curiousity for awhile. He wasn't able to clarify it though since Sena kept on claiming ignorance.

The 2nd time an outburst of rumor had reached his ear, Monta cornered Sena for the truth. The rumors was more or less about Mamori-chan seen by previous classmates in Deimon being walked home by Hiruma. Of course Sena didn't said it was true but neither did he deny it. He only told Monta that it was not his business, with a cowering aura.

Another rumor crossed paths with the catching expert. Something about Hiruma rampaging in a karaoke place and dragging Mamori along with him. Monta at that time was infuriated. How dare Hiruma-san do that to the sweet innocent beautiful Mamori-san? No matter how much Monta feared the demon, he would not just sit down and let this pass. But when he marched down the campus of Saikyoudai, nearing the Amefuto field he saw it. The smiling face of Mamori-san as she look over the field, as she looked over Hiruma Youichi. He decided with defeat that it was better not to mingle and went home.

A couple of months passed by and not a rumor about the Saikyoudai Wizard's quarterback and team manager was spreading. Monta was getting used to it, it was after all a breather for him. But then one day, the final straw of rumor hit him straight in his heart.

"Did you hear what Hiruma Youichi did?"

"He had cursed someone."

"I heard it was because he flirted with Anezaki-san"

"...killed Anezaki-san's suitor"

"They're dating"

"No way!"

"It's blackmail I tell you."

Monta need not to hear more to know what he had to do. He had to go directly to Hiruma-san to know the truth. But he'd die before Hiruma would tell him the truth. No he had to find another way to know. So he thought of another way. He decided to ask Mamori-san about it. There was no use going to Sena (he would just ignore him) or Suzuna (her radar would just tweak).

Not long after, Monta's phone rang. It was from an unregistered number. Half of him was determined not to answer because he was still gathering up enough courage to go to Mamori. Yet his hand beat him into it for unknowingly he had answered the phone.

"Fucking monkey..."

He keep on glancing at Mamori-san as he read the poem that Hiruma-san wrote himself. It didn't take for a genius to read her expression. It was a no brainer kind of thing. The way she looked at him with so much intensity. Her eyes sparkling with glee, happiness, completeness and love.

The realization finally hit him square at the back of his head. He never stood a chance in the first place. Long before the battle had begun, the winner was decided. And though terrifying and demonic in more ways than one, Hiruma Youichi won effortlessly. Maybe they were made for each other after all. Or maybe they are not. Who was he to know for sure. The most important thing right now is that Mamori-san was happy with Hiruma. And it was about time Monta move on.

* * *

><p>R&amp;R<p> 


	20. 19th down: Child

NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED

Note: Late update I know but trust me I had a valid reason for it. Midterm examination week had just passed you know. Anyway...

* * *

><p>"Youichi-kun that is not how you carry a baby!" Mamori scolded her boyfriend for the thousandth time. She had been TRYING stress on the word TRYING all afternoon to teach him the basics of taking care of a baby<p>

"Relax fucking mother hen, he isn't falling anyway. Kekeke"

"Oh just give me the baby."

"No fucking way"

Several Hours Earlier:

Hiruma was lying at his bed, trying to separate himself from all the nonsense of the world. Normally he would have been at his fucking girlfriend's house, but they were out of the country for the meantime. Mrs. Anezaki-san said they needed to visit her parents once in a while in America. While Mamori was away, he had found himself dreading the days. She had been only gone for 2 days and hell already broke lose. Hiruma was out of control, his usual self was worsen to the power of infinity. It was a relief for evryone that the Anezakis were arriving 5 hours from now.

Just as he was about to succumb into sleep, his doorbell rang. He cursed at the sound. Nobody ever dared to disturb him in his own sanctuary with Mamori as an exception of course. And he knew for a fact that it had a probability of 0.00001 that it was his fucking manager.

He thought of ignoring the door. But the buzzing was getting into him. With a grunt, he got up from his bed, got his arsenal from his stash and opened the door. He pointed the weapon at the forehead of the intruder. But the intruder didn't flinch even a little bit. That made him grin from ear to ear.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Thanks for the hospitality little brother." Seizu stated in sarcasm. Since Hiruma was blocking the way, she shove him to the side forcefully. He almost tumble but instantly got his footing back. But it was a bit late since Seizu was already inside the apartment.

"Living in luxury I see."

"Tche"

"Or should I say blackmail."

"What the fuck do you want?" he replied slamming the door behind him with his signature move. Seizu was already sitting at the couch.

"I need you to return the favor." Hiruma kept quiet as he made his way to the kitchen. He wasn't planning on offering his sister anything. He was never the hospitable type. It was Mamori's trait.

"I need you to watch over your nephew for a while" that took him in surprise that he almost dropped the mug he was holding. He took a glimpse of her and saw some bundle at her arms. He blinked once. 'How in the fuck did I missed that?'

"Fuck no!" Hiruma Youichi was no babysitter. It was yet again a trait his fucking girlfriend possess. Also he'd be damned if someone sees him carrying a little nettlesome nightmare. People might get the wrong idea. Not that he doesn't want to pro create with Mamori. People knew Mamori was never impregnated. It might start a rumor of him cheating on Mamori. And currently he doesn't have enough energy to dwell with stupid rumors.

"Only until I'm able to introduce him to grandmother"

"How the fuck did you manage to hide that thing to her?" Hiruma was getting into the conversation now. He had long gone cut all ties with his family but he knew for a fact that nothing that ever happens in the family without their grandmother knowing. It had been always in the back of his mind that his grandmother knows everything about him. Silently watching him, manipulating his life as if he was still part of the family.

"Its best if you don't know my little brother. And besides it would be a great practice for you for the future if you know what I mean." Seizu-chan teased. There was only little things that really annoy her little brother. And the first one being not able to know everything.

"Tche!"

"His name is Hiruma Kenji. These are his things and Youichi-kun be patient with him ok." She said handing him Kenji. He wasn't even able to say something back because Seizu-chan was out of the room in an instant. Hiruma stared at the baby in his arms with annoyance.

"Uwaaaahh!" baby Kenji cried in a very loud voice.

"Fuck"

Mamori-san had arrived at her house, together with her parents. They had moved their flight several hours earlier for some emergency in her father's work. Of course Mamori was still oblivious as to whom his father was working now. After settling her things, she texted everyone in her contacts of her arrival. Well everyone except Hiruma that is. She decided to call him.

A couple of rings went by, but her boyfriend still didn't pick up the phone. Fuming slightly at the fact that she was being ignored, she decided to pay him a visit. She had just opened their front door when she saw Hiruma with a baby in his hand.

"Youichi?" was all she could say. Mamori didn't know what to be more surprise of. Is it the fact that Hiruma was already in her house or the fact that he was holding a baby.

"Oi fucking girlfriend fucking step aside." Mamori complied. Hiruma invited himself inside and went pass his girlfriend. He sat at the couch and rested his feet at the table.

"Whose baby is that?"

"Fucking ours fucking course." Hiruma hissed in annoyance. He knew first hand what his sister was trying to do. He would be stupid if he'd fall for it and he was known for his brains not brawns. The moment the curses flew out of his mouth, baby Kenji cried aloud. Hiruma flinched at the noise. Why do babies have to be fucking so loud? Would it fucking kill them to just shut the fuck up?

"Oi fucking stop it stupid baby!"

"Youichi-kun that is not how you handle a baby!" Mamori scolded him and took the baby from his hand.

"It's ok. The mean man won't shout at you anymore." she stated in a baby voice. She danced the baby around until baby Kenji calmed down. Mamori-san looked at her boyfriend menacingly. She knew he was never sweet and gentle but still he shouldn't be talking to a baby like that.

"Kekeke you proved to be useful once in a while fucking manager."

"Shut up Hiruma"

"Oh, getting cranky aren't we now fucking discipline committee?"

"No, just let me get him to sleep first before I rant on your inappropriate behaviour. And grab his things with you to my room." she commanded while walking upstairs. Upon arriving at her room, Mamori had placed the baby on her bed. Not forgetting to place pillows at each side to prevent him from falling off the bed. When she was done, she was accompanied in the room by Hiruma who wasn't pleased at all. With a grunt, Hiruma placed baby Kenji's things on her study table and sat at the chair.

"His not mine." Mamori noticed the lack of curse from that sentence. Youichi-kun was being honest. Besides it had never crossed her mind that the baby was his' in the first place.

"What's his name?"

"Kenji. Hiruma Kenji."

"Hmmmph" was all she could say. If baby Kenji wasn't his, then just who is Kenji's parents? It should be related to Youichi though but who? She had never met someone related to Hiruma even after all this years. Of course she knew that he had a bad relationship with his father. So baby Kenji being his younger brother would be out of the question. A nephew maybe? Did her boyfriend had any sibling that she never knew had existed?

"How are you related?" Mamori decided to voice out her question. It was harmless after all. If it was going out of Hiruma's boundary, then he would just have to ignore her. Though she knew she would just continue pestering him about it until he tell her.

"His my fucking nephew." It was the last thing that he had said before he went out of the room.

She gazed at the sleeping baby and realized that she couldn't leave the room. What if the baby decides to roll over and fall? It would not be healthy for his developing skull. With a loud sigh, she lay down beside Kenji and closed her eyes.

Mamori was never a heavy sleeper. Hiruma could atest to that. One time, he got up from their (technically it would be his) bed to go to the restroom not carefully, he had manage to disturb her rest. The next time his bladder acted in the middle of the night, he watched carefully. His fucking girlfriend deserve a well owned beauty rest after all. Not like she needed it anyway. She would always be gorgeous in his eyes. So when the baby cried his lungs out upon waking up, he went back to his fucking manager's room. It came as a shock to him to find that Mamori was still sound asleep.

"Shut up!" he half shouted half whispered at his nephew. He walked towards the bed and picked up little Kenji. At his movement, Mamori's eyes dnapped open.

"Youichi?"

'Let the fucking baby cry and you're still asleep while let me move and you open you're fucking eyes, just fucking great' he thought to himself. The moment he got Kenji back in his arms again, Mamori shot up.

"Youichi be careful! You should support the head. His neck is still not that strong." Mamori scolded her favorite quarterback. She helped Hiruma placed Kenji in his arm that made both males comfortable.

"See, you hold him like that"

"Go back to sleep fucking mother hen" Mamori blushed furiously. He hadn't called her a mother hen for a long time now.

"That's not my name Youichi-kun!" and the baby cried yet again. Hiruma tried to imitate Mamori's actions earlier that day. It was true that Youichi-kun was not fond of children, but if he wanted to procreate with Mamori someday he might as well practice now.

"Rest fucking princess." Mamori blushed even more at the new endearment(?). She had to blinked 5 times before she was sure that she was not dreaming at all.

"I really do love you Youichi-kun."

"Fucking go back to sleep." she just smiled and kissed her boyfriend at his left cheek.

"Nah, I'd rather watch over you and baby Kenji. You need all the help you can get for our future kids." She said with a suggestive sly wink. Blink and she might have not notice that short blush that crept Hiruma's face.

"I'd be fucking great when that time comes."

* * *

><p>Please Rate and Review. I'm begging you (T.T)<p> 


	21. 20th down: Tired

No Copyright Infringement Intended

* * *

><p>"Uwaaaahh!" baby Kenji cried in the middle of the night. His voice was so loud that Mamori-san could oath that all their neighbors woke with them. The cute little baby had been on Hiruma's custody for almost a week now. And all through that time, she had insisted that they sleep on her house. It was more baby friendly there and her mother would like to help in taking care of baby Kenji. Mrs. Anezaki-san was as fond of children as Mamori was.<p>

Normally Mamori would get up from the bed in an instant to calm down Kenji but she was beaten into it with Hiruma. She released him from her tight embrace and let him handle the baby for a change. Baby Kenji would have wanted a milk right about now.

"You're getting the hang of this aren't you Youichi-kun?" she stated in her sleepy state. Looking upon the two Hiruma, Mamori's tiredness left her. This was the exact same thing she wanted to see upon waking up in the future. It would be to her delight to see Youichi-kun taking care of their baby with patience.

"Oi fucking abomination fucking drink your milk!" or maybe not.

"Youichi!" she condemned in the softest way possible so as not to startle the baby even more. She stood up and went to the Hiruma duo's side.

"What the fuck are you doing? Fucking go back to sleep."

"I can't really go back to sleep if I have a baby who is crying his lungs out and a grown man who's cursing his lungs out at my bedroom Youichi!"

"Fine!" Hiruma shoved the bottle in her hand forcefully and went back to bed without another word. She was taken aback for a moment. Did Hiruma just get mad at her?

"You're not mad are you Youichi-kun?" she asked while getting the baby. 'Maybe Kenji just need to be danced'

"Just get that fucking baby to fucking shut up!" Hiruma shouted. It was now official her boyfriend was pissed. With a loud sigh she went on with her duty.

Hiruma was lying with his abdoment in contact with the bed. His left hand was hanging at the side and his face facing away from Mamori's space. After settling Kenji, Mamori went back to the bed. She tried to shake Hiruma abit but he was just so good at ignoring her, so she decided to go back to sleep.

Mamori woke up in a state where her room was Hirumaless. May it be Kenji or Youichi, there was no Hiruma in sight. Thinking of it as nothing, she decided to start her day. Upon arriving at the kitchen she saw her father with baby Kenji on his hand and her mother cooking breakfast. One Hiruma down, one more hardheaded, gun tooting, spartan more to go.

"Where's Hiruma?" she was used to addressing her boyfriend in his surname to other people.

"I don't know. When I went inside your room to get Kenji, he wasn't there anymore." her mom replied. She looked at her father and he shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Hmmmph" and with that she went to the bathroom to you know take a bath.

Hiruma was furiously practicing his pass. What was it that made him irked so much in the middle of the night? It couldn't be because of that witty comeback his fucking girlfriend made, he had been used to that. Surely it wouldn't be also because of his fucking nephew, again he had gotten used to that. Was it because he wad frustrated? Yet what in this fucking world could make the demon frustrated? Well okay maybe there was Amefuto and his the fucking Anezaki (Mamori) but there was nothing more than that. Maybe it had nothing to do with being frustrated. Maybe just maybe he was just damn tired. And who wouldn't be when you had to get up early in the morning to practice, go to sleep late at night to plan for plays and lack sleep with all that baby noise. Yes the infamous demon was absolutely tired.

He threw another high pass to a non-existant reciever. The ball had lost its power midway, it went off a bit than his planned landing.

"Fuck!" he cursed aloud. The rest of the team wasn't in the field yet, not that they were slacking of. The Wizards doesn't have the word rest in their vocabulary. Nope, the quarterback was just too damn early. He left the house (Mamori's) minutes after he made sure that she was back asleep. Looking at his watch, it read 5 in the morning. Which means that the rest of the team was most likely on their way to practice. Which also means that she was on her way.

"Youichi" he heard the voice of the person that he was thinking about seconds ago. He didn't face her but instead continued on his practice. When it had become evident that he wasn't going to talk to her any moment, Mamori went ahead to sit at the bench.

Soon person after person started arriving at the field. And just like always they went about their own business.

The hostility in the air didn't went unnoticed by the other team members. Even Taka who was usually oblivious to his surroundings because of the book at his hand was aware of the situation. Even if Hiruma was not being his usual loud and obnoxious self, he would still manage to catch almost everyone's attention. Everyone pretended that they hadn't noticed anything. Interfere and ut might be your last day on earth.

"Will you just stop ignoring me Hiruma Youichi!" Mamori shouted out of her frustrations. The duo were on the clubhouse all alone. Practice had finished an hour ago. Classes had already started but since the quarter American girl didn't have a class, she decided to stay. Hiruma on the other hand decided to skip class yet again. That whole while that they both stayed inside the closed room, they didn't mingle. Or more like Hiruma just kept on ignoring her eventhough she made some not so subtle efforts.

Hiruma paused his furious typing and shut the laptop. He contemplated on throwing the said material to her but choose not to. He had never had a real fight with his fucking girlfriend and he was so not in the mood for one, even if it was just going to be a playful banter.

"Fucking shut up. I'm getting a fucking headache with your nagging!" he bit back with a temper that was so prominent.

"Then stop ignoring me!"

"What? Not getting enough fucking googly eyes from your fucking admirers?" he teased. His mood was getting a bit bitter, but by bit.

"Oh who cares about them they're not my boyfriend. Why are you so ill tempered anyway?" she asked. Then she walked towards her boyfriend's chair leaned to see his face and got the laptop from his lap. Due to the lack of resistance, Mamori easily put down the electronic device on the table. She walked back towards her boyfriend and repeated her action. This time instead of grabbing a laptop, she wrapped her hands on Hiruma's neck and sat at his lap. She was facing him.

"You weigh a ton." Youichi teased again.

"Oh shush. We both know I weigh half of yours."

"I don't know maybe all that creampuff stress eating is loading on you." Hiruma grabbed Mamori's behind which cause her to jump a little. He then pulled her body closer to him that their chest were touching.

"You're tired" she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"You could fucking do better than that fucking girlfriend."

"Hmmmph" with that Hiruma's hands found it's way to Mamori's cheeks and made her lean in for another longer kiss. The moment they broke of, Hiruma's lips were already tracing her neck. Mamori lifted her head to make more room for her loving (?) boyfriend. She swallowed a soft moan at the sweet sensation, it had been awhile. Her hands were on the back of Hiruma's head, forcing him to go lower into her collarbone.

"We should sleep at your apartment tonight." Hiruma stopped all his motions and looked at her with a questioning eye. She knew what he was thinking. When you had been interacting with Hiruma as close as her for the past couple of years, you start getting a sentence without even being spoken.

"Mom could watch over Kenji for awhile. She had been volunteering for awhile now."

Hiruma smirked at the news. He had been wanting to sleep all night long with no interruptions with his fucking manager at his side. Who would have thought that even demons could get a miracle.

"Let's fucking go now!" He got up in an instant that caused Mamori to fall on the floor on her butt.

"Youichi!"

"Oi hurry up!" Hiruma said behind the open door. Yes in that short span of time he was already outside the door.

"We still have classes later you know!"

"Kekeke"

* * *

><p>Pls do R&amp;R. Thanks<p> 


End file.
